What's your take on tatoo's?
by whiters
Summary: What if Lucas had tried harder to win Brooke back after being dumped by her. Would he succeed or would she leave again?Please, Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH, or its characters. Although, I am asking Santa Clause to bring me Chad Michael Murray for Christmas. Cross your fingers!

**Background:** I do need to give you a little info. so you know what's going on. It's the beginning of S4 and Lucas and Brooke have broken up. Everything is the same up to the scene in the second episode where Lucas is talking to Skills on the river court. The rest of it is just me and my imagination.

**Forewarning:** I am a Brucas Fan, so this will be about them.

Oh, this is my first fanfic and it will be short. However, I am working on another one so please r&r this one so I can know what I'm doing right and what I can do better. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Thanks!! And enjoy!

Whit

Chapter 1 

Lucas and Skills are at the river court talking about the possibility of Skills joining the Ravens. They're having a great time but something is off about Lucas and Skills can tell.

"Yo man, Luke, you al'ight?" Skills asked with a concerned look on his face.

Lucas turned his head up slowly and nodded it, "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Answered a not very convincing Lucas. Immediately Skills gave him a "C'mon man, don't lie to me" look and Lucas re-answered his question, "Brooke broke up with me last night." Lucas solemnly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke. Why'd she do that?"

"I don't know. She didn't give me a real reason. She said she loved me but that she couldn't do this anymore. And all I could say was "I'm sorry"." Lucas laughed a little at his last comment, and Skills joined in.

"Man, and after that she still left huh?" Skill sarcastically remarked, as he shook his head.

"I know, it was stupid to say. I should have ran after her and told her how much I missed her while I was gone and how I should have called but I was being selfish. How she's the only one who can bring out that wild side in me and how….how absolutely head over heels in love I am with her." He let out with a sigh.

"So man, why didn't you?" Skills asked.

"I dunno. I should have but I couldn't think clearly and then she was just... gone." Lucas paused before continuing, "It's her birthday today." He looked at Skills in hopes for some words of wisdom, or at least a wise ass remark.

"Ok, Luke you love this girl, right?" Lucas nodded. "Ok, then you gotta win her back man. What ya got planned?" Skills waited for an answer.

Lucas was resting his head on his hand as he shook his head, "I don't know...I want to show her how much she means to me but I'm not even sure she'll give me a chance to."

"Look man girls like it when guys remember the little things they've done together. They like it when you show em' you remember the good times you've had together." Skills spoke with assurance.

Lucas looked up at Skills with a smirk, "Oh, is Skills getting in touch with his feminine side? How cute!!" Lucas remarked.

"Yo, you spend fifteen minutes with Bevin and you'll be talking like me too, trust me." Skills stated and then moved on, "Think back to one of your favorite times with Brooke. Forget about all the shit that was going on around you and focus on the little things you guys did that made it so special."

Luca looked at Skills, he knew Skills had a sensitive side but ever since he had started dating Bevin it started showing a bit more. That thought wanted to make him laugh, but he stopped. He was glad Skills was there to give him advice. Lucas began to stare off into space as he thought about all the great times Brooke and him had had. Suddenly it hit him and a smile grew quickly across his face.

"I got it Skills..." He said and lightly hit Skills' shoulder, "Thanks man, you're the best." And he started to run off,

"Yo, Luke, gonna tell your man?" Skills shouted confused.

Lucas didn't turn back, he just waved his hand as he continued to run.

"That's one crazy brother." Skills said to himself as he shook his head.

Just then Peyton drove up in her car. She walked out, looked around for someone and then walked over to Skills.

"Well if it isn't Peyton Sawyer. Come to play a little one on one?" Skills joked.

"Hey Skills what's up?" Peyton asked, continued to look around and without waiting for an answer said, "Where's Luke? He told me he was gonna be here."  
"Yeah, Luke was here..." Skills answered and thought carefully about his next words, "but, you know, he got something to do and had to jet."

"Oh... do you know what he was going to do." Asked a now distraught Peyton.

"Nope..." Skills Shuffled around a bit, and then started bouncing his basketball.

"Ok...well...thanks Skills. See ya." With that Peyton walked back to her car.

Skills just nodded his head and started shooting some hoops.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it's a great feeling to know people like your story. I'm so excited for the rest of this story!! So enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!_

_Oh, one more thing. The only person who is pregnant is Karen but that won't really come up in this story. _

_Thanks, Whit_

**Chapter 2 **

Brooke aimlessly walked along the beach. She had woken up early and left Rachel's before she woke up. She wasn't sure why she agreed to stay at Rachel's...ok that was a lie. She knew exactly why she was there. Not only did she have nowhere else to go, she was also trying to forget about everything. Rachel's seemed like the perfect place to do that, but she was wrong. She thought about calling her parents and telling them she needed to get another apartment but then they would ask questions, ones she didn't want to answer. Besides, today was _her_ birthday _they_ should be calling her, not the other way around. It suddenly hit her that not only had they not called yet but no one had called to wish her a happy birthday. A tear slid down her cheek and she thought about wiping it away, but knew there were many more to follow. She stopped walking and sat down, facing the water. She had never felt more alone in her life, and she knew she was partly responsible for that and that's what hurt the most. Pulling her knees up to her chest she breathed deeply, and started crying. Not exactly the 18th birthday she had pictured, but it was what she got.

After a great deal of crying, and thinking, she decided to go see Haley, one of her only friends right now. Slipping her shoes back on she headed towards Karen's Cafe; she knew Haley had to work today. Maybe, after Haley worked, they could go out and have some dinner or something. She didn't want to be alone all day.

Soon she was at the cafe and noticed it was busy. _Huh, must be a lunch rush, _she thought. Inside people were conversing loudly as music played in the background. There was no sign of Haley, and Brooke figured she was in the back. Brooke sat down on a barstool and waited. Eventually Haley came out of the back carrying loads of food, Brooke caught her eye and waved her over, and she put up a finger, indicating she'd be right there. Once Haley was done with her customers she came over to Brooke looking exhausted.

"Hey, Brooke...what's up?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing. It must be a lunch rush, huh?" Brooke asked.

"Yep..." Haley's head snapped around as she heard her name being called, "Sorry Brooke, I gotta go, duty calls." She was about to walk away when Brooke spoke up.

"Wait, Hales...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Ya know, after work. I really don't want to spend..." at that moment Haley cut her off.

"I would Brooke but after the accident Nathan's been acting weird and I need to go home and try to help him...but give me a rain check, K? We'll hang out soon, gotta go." And with that Haley scurried off.

_So much for not spending my birthday alone_, thought Brooke and she got up and left the cafe.

"Mom, I can do it." Lucas urged and lightly hit her hand.

After he talked to Skills, Lucas knew he had to have his mother's help. They spent a few hours at the house getting Brooke's presents together, and now they were wrapping them. Karen told Lucas he should wrap them, it wouldn't mean as much if she did it, and Lucas agreed. However, Karen had a certain way she wanted Lucas to wrap them and he was not at all close. She tried not telling him how to do it, but she did want them to look nice.

"Lucas, just pull that under there and then loop it around." She advised.

"Mom, I think I can make a bow. I have been tying my own shoes for a while now. I know the whole bunny ears thing." Lucas smiled

"Oh but Lucas it's different on presents, and not to be rude but that doesn't even resemble a bow." Karen said trying to hide her chuckle.

"Fine..." Lucas walked out of the room, returning seconds later with something in his hand, "...here..." he said and slammed an already made bow on the present. "Ah, much better." He turned to Karen and smiled, satisfied.

"And much easier." She added. "You better go get ready. As far as I remember, you still have some kinks to work out before tonight." Lucas nodded his head, took Brooke's presents and headed towards his room.

Karen cleaned up, and soon heard Lucas starting up the shower. She started to grab her house phone, but decided to use her cell instead. Once she got her cell she headed outside, just to be safe. She scrolled through her phonebook and found the name she was looking for, smiled and pushed send. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Karen?" A voice asked.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl herself. Happy Birthday Brooke!" Exclaimed Karen.

"Oh, Karen, you remembered! Thank You." Brooke smiled on the other end, trying to fight the tears.

"How could I forget? When you were living in this house you never stopped talking about how you couldn't wait to be 18. You reminded me of your birthday practically every other day." Karen laughed and then continued, "So how is your birthday going so far?"

Brooke contemplated her answer. "Well, it's...good." Brooke reluctantly said and Karen noticed this.

"Brooke, in case you forgot I do have a son, and I know when you're lying."

Brooke laughed a bit as tears welled up in her eyes, she could never get anything past Karen.

"It's been the most awful day. I haven't done a single thing, and nobody but you has remembered my birthday. My own parents haven't even called yet." Sighed Brooke.

"Oh honey, I'm sure they'll call and I know that not everyone has forgotten about you. It's still early in the day, don't give hope up yet..." Karen paused. She could hear the hurt in Brooke's voice and wanted to make her feel better. "Ok, you and me are going to go shopping and have lunch. Where are you?"

"What? Oh no Karen, it's ok. You don't have to have a pity party for me, I'll be fine."

"I'm not doing this because I pity you. I'm doing it because I love you and you became the daughter I never had. Now, I won't take no for an answer, so tell me where are and I'll come and get you right away." Karen insisted.

Brooke was taken aback by Karen's persistence but decided to not turn her down. Spending the day with Karen sounded perfect. "I'm just walking down my old street, actually. I'll wait by my old house if that's ok with you."

"Perfect. I'll be there in five minutes." Karen said and closed her phone.

Karen didn't want to lie to Lucas about where she was going but she didn't know if she should tell him either. She planned on calling Brooke earlier that day and hearing her on the phone, she knew she had to go be with her. Standing in the kitchen she debated and decided that lying to Lucas was silly, but that didn't mean she had to tell him exactly where she was going either.

"Lucas, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours." She yelled so he could hear her. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

_I hoped you all liked it. I had to add a little Karen and Brooke in there. I really like their relationship and we haven't seen a whole lot of them lately. Please, Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Lovin' the reviews. I hope you're all still reading this. I know I get impatient if a writer doesn't UD soon. I just wanted you to know this is still about Brucas but it's not centered around them. Anyway, on with the story…

_(oh, be on the look out for my next story…possibly called Inflicting Wounds…)_

Chapter 3 

Brooke and Karen had spent a couple hours at the mall, and were now enjoying a late lunch at an Italian restaurant just out of town. It was amazing what a little laughter can do to a person. Brooke forgot how important that was in your life. They were talking about places they wanted to travel and Karen started to talk about her time in New Zealand.

"So, was it everything you pictured it would be?" Brooke asked enticed.

"And so much more…" Karen smiled before continuing, "especially when you're there with someone you love, it makes it a million times better." Karen's thoughts drifted to Andy for a bit. She hadn't thought about him a whole lot lately.

"Right…" Brooke hesitated before asking the next question. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories but she was curious. "So, was it hard? The break up with Andy I mean. Do you regret it?"

Karen didn't even have to think about the question, "No, not any of it. I did love Andy, very much, but we were just headed different ways and both knew it couldn't work out." Karen paused and saw Brooke's desire for hope. "I am so grateful he was a part of my life, and so grateful that he still is. We've kept in touch and it's a good to have a friend in him."

Brooke just nodded her head and smiled. Karen was one of the most insightful people she knew.

"Well, birthday girl I hate to end this but I've got to go to the café, and help out. So I must take you home." Karen lied. The café was fine but she had gotten a call earlier and found out Brooke needed to be home soon.

"No problem, it's been such a great day but all good things must come to an end." Brooke stated as they started to leave the restaurant.

"True, but that doesn't mean more great things aren't headed your way. You just have to be on the lookout for them."

Brooke thought about this as they got into Karen's car. Not being an optimist she immediately thought that was crap, but because it came from Karen she took it more seriously.

"Thanks again Karen, for everything." Brooke said as they stopped in front of Rachel's house.

"It was my pleasure."

They hugged and Brooke got out of the car. She turned around and waved goodbye to Karen. After standing there for a moment, she turned towards the house and noticed somebody she hadn't seen when they drove up.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well, when I realized I had forgotten one of my best friends birthday's I knew I had to make it up to her somehow." Haley replied and stood up to give Brooke a hug.

"I am so sorry I forgot. It's just with the accident and..."

Brooke immediately cut her off, "Haley, it's ok. I understand."

"No Brooke, it's not ok. But thank you for being so forgiving."

Haley bent down and picked up a bag that was sitting next to her chair. "And this is for you!"

It was a pink bag that had _Happy Birthday _written on the sides in glitter. Brooke smiled as it was given to her. She loved getting gifts, it was the best part of birthdays. As she opened the bag she giggled with delight. A few months ago her and Haley were shopping and Brooke saw this beautiful blouse she really wanted but they didn't have any left in her size, and Haley went back and got it for her. It was a deep red and cut off at the elbows. It was perfect.

"Oh Hales, I love it. Thank you so much." Brooke exclaimed and leaned in for another hug.

"I'm glad. But there's more..." Brooke looked at her confused, "all you need to do is go upstairs and get ready to have a good time. We need to be there by 7:30, so you only have about a couple of hours to get ready." Haley commented as they got up and Brooke led the way into the house.

"O.K... but I don't think I'll need that long Haley." Brooke laughed.

"Well then we'll just hang out here until it's time to go."

As they started up the stairs Brooke asked Haley excitedly, "Oh, are we going to a strip club? Please say strip club, please say strip club!" Brooke said while crossing her fingers.

"No, it's not a strip club. And you don't get to find out, it's a surprise."

They entered Brooke and Rachel's room and Brooke turned around, "I hate surprises Haley, please just tell me."

"Nope, not gonna tell you. So go take a shower..." Haley replied as she threw a towel at her, "and get ready."

With that Brooke groaned and entered the bathroom, leaving a smiling Haley behind her.

A little while later you could hear the shower being turned off and Brooke yelled out to Haley, "So what should I wear? I mean is this a skanky strip club, or one of those classy ones?" Brooke laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"For the last time it's not a strip club. Just wear something comfortable. Like a pair of jeans, and definately that blouse I bought you."

Brooke strolled over to her (well, Rachel's) closet and gazed over her clothes. In a matter of minutes she had a perfect outfit to match her perfect new blouse. She threw a smile at Haley, who was sitting on her bed, and went back into the bathroom. Soon you could hear the blow dryer on, and shuffling going around in the bathroom.

About a ½ an hour later Brooke coolly sauntered out of the bathroom doing a 360º for Haley. After which she took a bow.

"Very nice, very nice." Haley responded as she clapped. "We still have a bit before we have to leave, wanna pick out a movie?"

"For sure!" Brooke cried out and scurried over to her dvd's. She pulled out _Sixteen Candles. _"One of my all time favorite movies." She said as she stuck it into the dvd player. Then she went to her bed and joined Haley as the movie started.

"_No more yankie my wankie. The Donger need food". _Both girls exploded into a fit of laughter.

"That is by far the best line." Brooke commented.

"I know..." Haley looked down at her watch noticing what time it was, "we better get going, it's almost 7:30." She said as she stood up.

Brooke and her grabbed their purses and headed out of the room. Just as they were about to go down the stairs Brooke turned around and looked at Haley seriously. "Just promise me we're going to have fun tonight." Brooke pleaded.

"I promise that you will have fun tonight Brooke. But you've got to do me a favor and promise me that you'll be open to that, ok?"

Brooke reluctantly nodded and Haley put her arm around her and led her downstairs.

"Oh, and I'm going to drive." Haley informed Brooke and Brooke just nodded. She didn't mind if Haley wanted to drive, it was nice actually.

They both got into the car and Haley started it up. The speakers immediately stared blasting out music and Haley quickly turned the radio down. She laughed and gave some excuse like she wasn't use to having people in the car. For a few moments it was quite until Haley spoke up.

"So, is it as great as living with Rachel as I hear?" Haley asked with a smirk.

Brooke laughed at this and answered with a solemn tone, "Nope, not really. I thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad, but I was off. I mean it's not horrible but...I guess I just had different expectations...but stupid me for being naive."

Her eyes wandered out the window.

"Ya know, Nathan and I have a really nice apartment. Actually, I think you've been there once or twice..."Haley joked, "and you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need to. I mean, you would be sleeping on the couch but it's pretty comfortable." Haley offered.

Brooke wanted to scream out 'YES' but she held it in. "I wouldn't want to impose. You and Nathan are going..."

"Ok, now my turn to cut you off. First of all you wouldn't be imposing, trust me. And B there will always be something me and Nathan are dealing with, we are still in high school. So, please just say yes. PLEASE."

Brooke agreed as long as Haley would tell her if she ever got in the way, to which Haley agreed. A few minutes later Haley stopped the car in front of a bar.

Brooke looked over at Haley, "A bar huh? I never thought I'd get you to come here with me, but I guess great things happen when somebody forgets your birthday."

Brooke started to open the door but Haley grabbed her arm before she could. A confused Brooke turned around and stared at her.

"Actually, I'm not coming in with you. That's kinda the catch." Haley said in a quiet tone. Brooke's expression became even more confused and Haley continued. "Ok, so you can't be mad at me because I'm doing this for you, and I know you'll have fun."

"What? Haley if you're not coming in with me, who the hell is?" Brooke asked with a hint of resentment in her voice.

Haley just nodded her head, motioning for Brooke to look behind her. When Brooke did her face fell. There, just a few feet away from the car, was Lucas. He was holding some presents and a single red rose. She turned to Haley with a "What the hell?" look on her face but before she could say anything Haley interjected.

"Look, you can be mad later. But right now just go in and have some fun. Please? Give him a chance Brooke." Haley was now pleading not just with her words but with her eyes too.

For some reason Brooke nodded her head and turned to get out of the car. "You owe me tutorgirl." She said without turning around.

_Ok, so this chapter was basically a filler but I still think it's important. I love Brooke and wish she hadn't gotten more of a story line in this episode. Maybe some of you are wondering why they're at a bar, but it's good I promise. _

_Also, any references I make to OTH or other movies, etc. I fully credit to their owners. _

_I did make a reference in here to the movie SIXTEEN CANDLES (great movie BTW)._

_Ok, next chapter should be up very soon. I was thinking of keeping this fanfic short, but let me know what you guys think. I could go far with this if you guys think it would be worth it. Thanks for Reading and don't forget to **Review** on your way out. Even a small "I liked that" would do!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everybody for your reviews. Sorry it took me a bit to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Whit

_xxxxx----xxxxxx_

Chapter Four 

Brooke took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She stared down at the ground, not yet ready to look up and heard Haley drive off. _What am I doing? What do I say?_ Slowly she looked up at him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Happy Birthday, pretty girl." Lucas said. He took a couple of steps forward and held out the rose. Noticing her hesitation he titled his head to the side, "It's ok, it's just a rose. No strings attached." He smiled.

Reluctantly, Brooke reached for the rose and took it between her fingers. After what felt like forever she spoke up. "Look Luke…" but instantly she was cut off.

"Brooke, before you say anything I need to say something." He took a deep breath and walked closer to her. "I know I've messed up a lot and I can't take that back. And I can apologize till I'm blue in the face but that doesn't make up for it either. So, please come in with me and let me _show you_ how sorry I am." Lucas pleaded.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and replied angrily, "Wait a second. For my birthday you're going to show me how sorry you are by taking me to a bar? What, in hopes that if I get really drunk I'll forget about everything? Well, nice try but that's not gonna happen." Brooke turned on her heels, ready to walk away. But, before she could go anywhere, Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Wait…Don't you recognize the bar?"

Brooke turned around and stared at the bar in front of her. It was a bar just outside of Tree Hill. A place she had been numerous times before; and that's when it hit her. She looked at Lucas, this time making eye contact.

"Uh huh…" She answered while nodding her head, "This is the bar we came to after I read _The Winter of Our Discontent_ and you agreed to do something fun with me." Her surroundings became more comfortable as she looked around and remembered that time. A smile was slowing growing across her face.

"Good, you do remember." Lucas replied with a smile. "So, will you come inside and play some pool with me? I've gotten a lot better since last time." He laughed.

"Fine. But don't you go crying to your mommy when I'm finished kicking your ass. Because we both know, you're not going to beat me." She beamed and began walking towards the bar.

"Well, we'll just see about that." He retorted.

Lucas put his hand on her back and walked with her into the bar. He scanned the room for an open pool table and spotted one. With his hand still on her back, he led Brooke over to it.

"You stay here while I pay for the table." He began to walk away but turned around, "Do you want a drink?"

"I'd take a beer but I don't have my fake I.D. with me…"

"It's ok, I've got it covered." He replied as he flashed a smile, and walked away.

As Lucas walked away Brooke's gaze followed him. It was funny how the roles had suddenly been reversed. The first time they had been here it was her who had to convince him and now he was the one doing the convincing. Things had really changed a lot since then. Lucas turned around and their eyes met. He walked back over to the table.

"Ok, lets rack em' up." Lucas exclaimed as he walked up beside her.

They began to get the pool table ready and Lucas sat her presents on a nearby bar stool. He went to grab a pool stick and returned to find a curious Brooke staring back at him.

"Don't I get to open my presents?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked over at the bar stool and then looked back at Brooke. "What? Those presents?" Lucas smirked. "Ok, I'll let you open one if you beat me in a game of pool."

"Sounds fair, but what do you get if you win?"

"I get the satisfaction of beating you." Lucas responded.

Brooke just nodded as she chalked the end of her pool stick.

A waitress walked up behind them with two mugs full of beer. "Alright handsome, eight dollars is your damage."

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change…" Lucas said. The waitress said thank you but stood there for a second, "Oh, I guess you'll want to see these." And Lucas reached into his other pocket and pulled out two fake I.D.'s.

"Yep…" She replied as she looked over the ID's and scanned Brooke and Lucas. "Ok, thank you Henry and Gretchen. Have a fun night."

Lucas gave her a nod and a smile as she walked away. Brooke walked over and snatched the ID's from Lucas's hand.

"Where'd you get these?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." And with that he snatched them back and put them back in his pocket. "You can have the first shot." Lucas motioned with the pool stick to the table. He walked over to where the beers were and took a slug of his.

"Fine, but watch carefully Lucas Scott. You might learn something."

**xxxx------xxxxxxxxx-----xxxxxxx**

_Thwack. Swoosh._

"YES!" Brooke giggled as she did a victory dance. She strode over to Lucas who was sitting down with a beer in his hand. "Looks like I get to open a present Mr. Scott."

"Fine. But you have to admit I almost beat you." He defended as he took another sip of his beer.

"I will admit nothing of that sort. But you have gotten better. Now, time to open my presents." Brooke grinned.

Lucas swallowed his beer and started waving one of his fingers at her. "Nah uh, _one_ of your presents. That was the deal, _one_ not both." He reminded her.

"Whatever."

She looked at both presents examining each of them. Carefully she picked them both up, holding one in each hand and gave them a shake. Lucas laughed as she did this. Finally Brooke chose one and set the other down on the stool. Immediately she ripped the wrapping paper off.

"Whoa…I carefully wrapped those for you, can't take your time to admire?" Lucas smirked.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and continued to "open" her present. Once she was done the wrapping paper fell to the floor and she stared at what was in her hands. It was a dvd of_ Weird Science._ Her heart instantly began to soften and she could feel tears growing in her eyes. Lucas wasn't sure what this look was and spoke up.

"Ya know because the first time we were here…"

"No, I remember." Brooke interrupted and looked up at him fighting off tears. "Thank you Lucas."

"You're welcome. But don't get too excited there's more to come." He told her.

"Right, so do I get that one…" She said nodding to the other present, "once I kick your butt, again."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah I guess that would be fair. But how bout we put a twist on the next bet." Brooke looked at him, enticed. "If you win you can have your present. But if I win you come on a walk with me. You still get your present but not right away."

Brooke stepped closer to him, their bodies inches away from each other, and looked up into his eyes. She had to admit he was very charming, _and_ convincing; something that she had certainly taught him.

"Ok, sounds good, but I really hope you weren't looking forward to that walk. Because the only walking that's gonna happen is me walking all over you after I beat you, _again_." She retorted and took a gulp of her beer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovin' all of your reviews. Keep em' coming!! This next chapter should make all of you happy!!

Whit

xxx---xx—xxx

Chapter 5

Thwack Bump Swoosh

Lucas' head jolted. Brooke's jaw dropped. Did he just win?

"No fucking way!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, well Ms. Davis, it looks like I just kicked your ass!" Lucas took this moment to bask in his victory. He held out his arms and took an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, Thank you."

"Could you glorify yourself anymore Lucas?"

"Probably, but I wouldn't want to ruin your birthday." Lucas smiled.

Brooke smirked at him and rolled her eyes. She went to put her pool stick back and when she turned around Lucas was standing right behind her. He positioned himself so she would run right into him and that she did. He grabbed one of her elbows with his hand and moved her hair out of her face. Brooke expected him to kiss her, but instead he just spoke softly.

"So, since I won, I guess we get to go on that walk."

"Yep. A deals a deal." Brooke told him.

Lucas smiled and just stared at her. God she's gorgeous, Lucas thought. For a moment they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Brooke's stomach started to flutter, and she became a bit nervous. She started to bite down on her lower lip and broke the silence.

"Just let me get my purse and we can go." Brooke said as she squeezed by him to go grab her purse.

Lucas followed after her, grabbed her present, and they left the bar. The moon and the stars lit the streets. It was fairly quiet, which made them feel like they were the only two people in the world. It was a gorgeous night, setting the perfect mood. After they had taken just a few steps out of the bar, Brooke stopped walking.

"So do I get to know where we're going?" Brooke asked.

"I thought we'd take a walk down to the beach. Is that ok?"

Brooke just nodded, and wrapped her arms around her. It was a chilly night, and Brooke hadn't brought a jacket with her. Lucas saw her do this and immediately took off his jacket. Without asking, he wrapped it around her shoulders. He thought about holding her hand, but he decided against it, for the moment anyway. They walked quietly down to the beach, where the waves were crashing onto the land.

"So, did you have fun?" Lucas asked at almost a whisper.

"I did, lots of fun. Thank you Lucas." Brooke replied as she smiled.

Lucas nodded his head and looked out at the ocean as they kept walking. He slowly turned his head back on Brooke. His heart was racing. After some hand twitching, he slid his right hand into her left one, and intertwined their fingers. Brooke jumped a little at this, but didn't pull away. Lucas stopped walking, and held firmly onto Brooke's hand. She turned to face him, and saw that he had a very solemn look on his face.

"Brooke it was stupid of me to let you walk out of my room last night. It's just..."

Brooke cut him off, "Lucas..." but that was the only word she got out.

"No, I need you to hear this." Lucas pleaded and Brooke nodded. "I didn't expect you to do that and it took me off guard. Not that that's a good excuse, and it certainly doesn't make up for saying, "I'm sorry" as you walked out, but it's all I've got. The truth is I did miss you while I was gone with my mom, and I should have called. But I did think about you the entire time I was gone and couldn't wait to get back here, to be with you. I know I keep a lot of things bottled up inside, but please don't shut me out now, not when I want to share everything with you." Lucas paused before continuing. "I need you Brooke. You keep me on my toes, you call me on my shit, and you can always make me laugh. I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend, but I am trying. Trying to be a better person, for you. I'm in love with you pretty girl, please don't give up on me yet."

Lucas was begging by this point and tears had already fallen from Brooke's face. He reached over and wiped them away with his thumb, staring at her. She let her face fall into his hand, tears falling onto it.

"I just don't know Luke..."

"Brooke, please, don't leave me again." Lucas interrupted as a tear fell from his face.

Brooke looked up into his eyes, and knew she couldn't. They searched each other's eyes for a moment when Brooke reached up and kissed him. Lucas put his hands on her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment, they pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too...boyfriend." Brooke whispered as she smiled.

This put a huge grin on Lucas' face and he leaned in for another kiss. Pulling away Lucas asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied, nodding.

"Well, c'mon." Lucas looped her arm through his and began walking.

They had been walking for a moment when Brooke began to wonder where they were going.

"Umm, Luke...I don't think you're gonna find a place to eat out here. We should probably..." But Brooke didn't finish the rest of her sentence.

Just ahead of them were a bunch of candles surrounding a huge blanket. As they got closer she noticed there was food and drinks set up in the middle of the blanket. There was music playing in the background, but Brooke couldn't distinguish where it was coming from. She stared in awe.

Lucas turned to look at her. "I figured it couldn't hurt to be romantic too."

"Lucas it's beautiful..." She turned to face him. "But, you have been pretty romantic this whole night. This just puts the icing on the cake." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good."

They got closer to the blanket and Brooke noticed where the music was coming from. Up, about 10 feet away, Haley was sitting in a chair playing her guitar. Brooke recognized the tune, Blackbird by The Beatles. She looked at Haley, and then at Lucas, not believing what she was seeing. Lucas led her onto the blanket and they sat down.

"It's not exotic or anything, but I have it on good record that you like this." Lucas commented about the food.

It was spaghetti, french bread, and vegetables. One of her favorite things that Karen made while Brooke was living with her. In fact, Brooke would request it almost every night. Brooke smiled at him.

"It's perfect."

At that moment Haley walked over and Brooke got up to give her a hug.

As they embraced Brooke whispered "Thank you" in Haley's ear. To which Haley whispered, "I knew you'd thank me. Happy Birthday." They let go of each other and Haley excused herself, smiling at Lucas as she left.

xxx---xx---xxx

I hope you liked it!! I know I loved writing it. So, this is where I was planning on ending it but if you guys want me to I could continue. I guess that would be something I'd have to think about. Please review, and if you've enjoyed this story go check out Hiding in Deep, Dark, Corners, it's a good one too. Again, please review. Let me know exactly how it made you feel, what you liked and didn't like but loved!! (j/k).

Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6

After the wave of reviews I got I've decided to continue this story. Although I have to be honest I haven't a clue as to where this story is going, but I can promise you it will be good. Plus, I didn't even have Lucas give Brooke her second gift. I was mortified with myself when I found that out. So here we go and if anyone has any ideas please suggest them. Thanks so much for all your reviews!!!

_**Whit**_

_**xxx—xx—xxx **_

Chapter six 

The night had been moving along very well. The dinner that Karen made was, in Brooke's words, "super great" and Brooke and Lucas were enjoying each other's company. Every once in awhile Lucas would look at Brooke and get nervous but not in a bad way. In a way that made his heart stop and his breathing to become heavy. As they talked and laughed he vowed to become that guy she deserved, the one who would be there for her whenever she needed him.

"This has been so great Luke. Thank You." Brooke shuffled some more spaghetti in her mouth. "Did your mom tell you that she took me out today?"

Lucas shot his head up, "What?"

"Yeah, we went to the mall and then out to eat. She didn't mention it to you?"

"No, but I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Did you guys have fun?" Lucas inquired.

"We did. I can't tell you what your mom means to me. I don't understand how, after all she's gone through, she can be this superwoman. She is really amazing." Lucas nodded in agreement.

Brooke looked away for a moment, tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't want Lucas to see her cry one more time tonight. Because it was dark Lucas couldn't see her face and the sadness it held. He got up, grabbed her other present and went on the other side to face her. It was then that he got a good look at her face. Tears were built up in her eyes and a frown had started to form on her face. She looked up at him, trying to suppress it and did a pretty good job at it. But Lucas knew better. He knelt down beside her and cupped her face with his hands.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." She said as she choked back tears.

"Yeah, that was really convincing. C'mon Brooke, tell me. Let me save you from whatever is hurting you." Lucas nudged her head up so that their eyes met and instantly the tears that had been captive in her eyes ran down her face.

"It's just stupid Luke. I mean I've had a pretty damn good birthday so far considering the way it started but all I can think about is how my parents haven't called me. Not that I'm surprised but I guess I was expecting something." Brooke managed to get all of that out without sobbing.

Lucas sat beside her, bringing her into his arms.

"Baby, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"I just don't understand why I care so much. Hell, when they lived here they barely remembered. I guess that's why I was expecting something. They made such a fuss about me staying here and now that I am it's like 'well, I guess we can forget about Brooke now." Brooke sniffled.

"I know why you care." Lucas stated.

Brooke looked up at him with inquiring eyes.

"Even while Dan was ignoring me for seventeen years I still expected something out of him. I did that because he was my father, even if he had rejected me. You care about your parents for that simple fact: they're your parents. The problem is we're more grown up than our parents are."

Brooke cuddled further into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"I hate how you're so smart Broody."

"Hey, you haven't called me that in awhile." Lucas commented.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and leaned his head against hers. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"Here, I think you've earned this." Lucas said as he handed her the present.

The tears went away and Brooke immediately sat up. She wiped away the tears on her face, and smiled.

"Yes, I would agree." She giggled.

It was a fairly heavy and Brooke was very curious as to what it was. She inspected it carefully and held it up to her ear and shook it. Lucas laughed, it was like watching a little kid on Christmas. With respect to Lucas, Brooke opened this present cautiously. Right away she knew it was a picture frame and eagerly she turned it over to reveal a picture of her and Lucas. It was taken while they were up at Rachel's cabin, right after the school shooting. They were sitting in the living room, playing around, and smiles were plastered all over their faces. Brooke turned to face Lucas, wrapped her arms around him and leaned in for a kiss. It was a peck at first but Lucas deepened it and brought her closer. He rolled her down on the blanket and situated himself on top of her. She moaned as he kissed her neck and slid his hand on her thigh. He playfully tickled her and she giggled, begging him to stop. Much to her dismay he continued, so she hit him in the chest.

"Lucas Scott, if I have to tell you again to stop I'll beat you up." Brooke threatened.

"Oh, well, I don't want that." Lucas replied as he laughed, pretending to be scared.

_**xxx—xx—xxx **_

I hope you liked it. While writing this I thought of a couple ideas to do with this story, I'm really excited!! Now please leave a review, that's what keeps me going.


	7. Apology

I must apologize, again. I forgot to have Lucas give Brooke her other present, yet again. My mind has been somewhere else for the past week. I edited chapter 6 and added a little more into it. So go back there and read it again. It's just a bit longer, but good.

_**I don't know when I'll update, things have been very crazy. I promise that it will be good though. So be on the look out for it. **_

_**Thanks to Everybody!**_

_**Oh and please leave another review, I love em'!**_

_**Whitney**_


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been awhile…lots of family stuff has been going on (I'm sure you all know what that's like). Anyway, on with the show! 

_**xx—xx—xx **_

Chapter Seven 

The weekend passed and Monday came rearing its ugly head again. Things were going well with Lucas and Brooke. After their date on her birthday he dropped her off at Haley's where she spent the last couple of nights. Her belongings were still at Rachel's and she considered staying there. They were actually getting along really well and even though Rachel was sometimes a bitch, it was usually just a facade.

Haley, Nathan and Brooke drove to school together and pulled up right along Peyton. Haley shifted in her seat and looked back at Brooke. Brooke hadn't told anyone, not even Lucas, what was going on between her and Peyton but Haley knew it was bad.

Brooke stared back at her, smiled and said, "Well, it had to happen sometime." She got out of the car, and Peyton turned to see her.

For a moment Peyton was worried that Brooke would walk over and slap her again, but she didn't. Brooke looked at her briefly and then started to walk away. For some reason Peyton felt compelled to go after her, and before she had time to think she was calling Brooke's name and putting her hand on Brooke's back.

"Wait…" She begged and Brooke turned around to face her.

It was a cold look, but not as cold as what Peyton expected. Peyton waited for Brooke to yell or something, but when that didn't happen Peyton spoke up.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Was all she managed to get out.

"Good for you. But that doesn't change what happened or what I said the other day." She paused and then continued, "I didn't tell Lucas why we're not talking. It's not my job, if you wanna tell him fine, but if you think he's gonna come running after you you've got another thing coming. As much as I want to I can't stop Lucas and you being friends, that ones up to him. But you and me are over." Brooke spat out and turned away from Peyton, walking into the school.

Peyton tried to think of something to say, something that would make it all better, but she knew that was impossible. Peyton knew that her being in love with Lucas hurt Brooke, but she still thought Brooke was overreacting. Regardless, she cared for Brooke very much, and didn't want to lose their friendship. Neither did she want to lose Lucas's. She had to talk to him. Today. Peyton scurried off in the opposite direction.

Lucas watched as the encounter took place, just across the schoolyard and while he couldn't hear what they were saying he knew it was bad. He quickly followed Brooke into the school, where he found her at her locker. Rachel was standing next to her, talking loudly and laughing. As he made his way over Rachel noticed him and waved.

"Well if it isn't the non-exclusive, exclusive, ex for not even a day, exclusive again boyfriend." Rachel sarcastically commented and began to giggle. She was surprised to see Brooke laughing too and Brooke lifted her hand up to give Rachel a high five.

"Nice one Rach!" Brooke remarked.

"And if it isn't the slutty, non-exclusive boyfriend stealing, backstabbing, 30 year old dating, suddenly turned Brooke's best-friend cheerleader." Lucas shot back with a smile plastered all over his face.

Rachel stopped laughing but hung onto her smile. "Touché Scott, touché." She turned to face both of them and added, "Now that me and Brooke are friends you'll be seeing a lot more of me. I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye and headed down the hall.

They watched as she headed off and Brooke just shook her head. She turned back to Lucas and gave him a kiss.

"What's up boyfriend?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Lucas replied. Brooke looked at him, confused. "I saw your little encounter with Peyton, what happened?"

"Oh, that? You're right, it was little and nothing happened. She talked, I talked and then left. Pretty simple." Brooke answered while shutting her locker.

"Well, it looked like something happened. What's going on with you two? One day you're best friends and the next you're not even talking to each other. I just don't get it."

"Look, I really don't want to talk about me and Peyton. She got another chance, she blew it and now we're over. Period." Brooke asserted.

_Another chance? What other chance? _Lucas wondered.

"It can't be that simple Brooke." Lucas stated.

"Well, it is. She screwed up and I'm done taking her shit."

"What shit? As far as I could tell you and Peyton were doing good. In fact I think she's a little confused at all of this too."

Brooke was getting angry. _Why couldn't he just let it go?_

She clenched her teeth together, took a deep breath and responded, "Can't you just side with me this one time? I don't want to talk about it. If you're in such a need to know go ask Peyton because she _does_ know what's going on."

Lucas looked at her questionably, "Does it have to do with me?"

Just then the bell rang.

"It doesn't matter Lucas."

"It matters to me Brooke. If I've caused something then I can fix it." Lucas asserted.

"No, you can't fix this Lucas. Even if it has to do with you it really doesn't. What happened between me and Peyton goes further than you, it goes to the core of our once friendship."

"This isn't fair Brooke. What you're doing isn't fair. You aren't talking to Peyton and you won't let me know what's going on."

"I'm being unfair?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded his head. "I can't believe you just said that. You know what... go talk to Peyton, she'll be more than happy to tell you. And I know you'll listen to your precious Peyton, you always do." Brooke shot back and walked away in a huff.

_**xx—xx—xx **_

_**So, there's a little drama for ya. I know, not much. But don't worry...I'm working on it. Please leave a review! I love em'! Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know. I am more than open! **_

_**Thanks, Whit**_


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to everybody for the reviews, I loved em'. Ok, I'm really trying to put on the angst and drama, but I can't promise there won't be a little fluff. I think all us Brucas fans could use some. I hope you like it!

_**Whit**_

_**xx-xx—xx **_

Chapter Eight 

"Hey tutor wife!"

Haley jumped a little as Brooke came up behind her. She jumped again as Brooke smacked her in the ass.

"How's it going?"

"Brooke…don't do that." Haley said, as she looked around, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon tutor wife. You liked it." Brooke replied with a wink.

Nathan came walking over and Brooke quickly added, "Don't worry I won't tell your husband about our sultry love affair."

"Oh, thanks Brooke." Haley said sarcastically, unaware Nathan was behind her.

Nathan put Haley in a big bear hug, causing her to yelp.

"Now, that's something that doesn't really bug me." Nathan told Haley while kissing her on the cheek. "Care to join us Brooke?"

Haley elbowed Nathan in the stomach causing him to bend down. Brooke laughed at this and quickly put her hand over her mouth as Nathan glared at her.

"Hal…es…" Nathan spurted out.

"It's ok Haley. If you don't want to let Nathan in on our fun that's fine by me." Brooke giggled causing Nathan to laugh as well.

"Will you two cut it out. What do you think people are thinking?" Haley asked.

"That they wish they were me." Nathan joked.

"Ha ha ha. Funny. I'm gonna go get some lunch." Haley said and headed towards the food.

"Ya ok tutor husband?"

"I'll be fine. No thanks to you Brooke."

"Doesn't anybody appreciate my sense of humor?" Brooke pouted.

"I can think of one person that might. So, when he gets here will you please grace _him _with it."

"Oh yeah. Lucas doesn't really do jokes Nathan. You should know that. Besides it's much more fun messing with you. Admit it, you enjoyed it."

Nathan smirked and shook his head, "Ok, it was fun."

"I know."

"Speaking of…how are things going with you and Lucas?" Nathan inquired.

Brooke shrugged and was going to say something when Haley walked up. She had a sandwich, a salad, fries and dessert. Oh, and two drinks.

"Whoa Hales, hungry much?" Nathan commented.

"So what if I am. Is that a sin?"

"No not at all. I like girls with a healthy appetite."

"Oh, so you're ego isn't ruined?"

"Nope not mine. But what about your husbands, I mean that guy is kind of a wuss." Nathan replied trying to keep a straight face

"Nope he's not a wuss at all. In fact he's a really great guy. I'll introduce you sometime." Haley played along.

"That sounds nice." Nathan said as he leaned in for a kiss.

They got a quick peck in before Brooke interrupted.

"Excuse me. Little too much PDA folks."

Haley looked over and rolled her eyes. "Please Brooke, you and Lucas do much more than that in public."

"True, but I may be taking away those rights soon." Brooke said.

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks and Nathan excused himself saying he was going to prove he could eat more than Haley.

"Spill." Haley told Brooke, who just shrugged. "C'mon Brooke…what's going on? More specifically what's going on between Peyton and you."

Brooke wanted to tell Haley but couldn't. She knew that if Lucas found out she told Haley and not him, he would be hurt. She couldn't do that to him.

"I can't say." Haley gave her a look of disbelief. "Not right now anyway, I want to talk to Lucas about it first."

"Wait a second. You haven't told your boyfriend what's going on yet?" Brooke shook her head. "Why not?"

"I just didn't want to drag him in the middle of it." Brooke answered.

"Uh, hello. He's your boyfriend. Besides you wouldn't be dragging him anywhere. You know you can go to him about anything, that's what he's there for." Haley stated.

Brooke reached over and ate some of Haley's fries, who immediately gave her a dirty look. Brooke continued to eat anyway.

"You're right. I'll tell him, if he's still talking to me."

"Ok, now what." Haley sighed.

"Well, I kinda… went off on him this morning." Brooke said quietly.

"Lucky for you, Lucas has this soft spot for you. So, apologize and tell him what's going on. Ok?"

"Ok." Brooke agreed.

"Ok, what?" Nathan asked as he came back. "Let me guess. You changed your minds and decided I could join your 'sultry love affair'?" Nathan grinned.

"In your dreams Nate." Haley said as she playfully hit him in the chest.  
**----------x-----------**

Peyton had been looking for him all day. They did have one class together but he came in late and she didn't get a chance to talk to him. Besides she wanted to do this somewhere private. It was then that she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was on his way to the lunch room. She went after him, trying to catch up.  
"Luke, wait up."

Lucas turned around to see a flustered Peyton catching up with him.

"I need to talk to you."

Peyton smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Nothing new, but today it felt different.

"I can't right now Peyt."

"What…you can't spare a friend a few minutes? Where are you off to anyway?" Peyton asked, noticing he was in a rush.

"Actually, I'm looking for Brooke."

Lucas didn't know if this situation should be uncomfortable or not, but it was.

"Oh." Peyton replied.

It was silent for a moment as Lucas and Peyton stared at each other. Lucas shuffled his feet around.

"So, are you guys back together?" Peyton was full aware that Lucas and Brooke had gotten back together.

"Yeah, we are." Lucas smiled. Even though they argued that morning Lucas was still glad they were back together.

"That's great Luke." Peyton said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Thanks. Look, I really need to find her so I promise we'll talk later, k?"

"Sure. You guys aren't fighting already are you?" Peyton couldn't help but ask.

"No, you know how relationships are though…" Lucas trailed off. "Anyway, I'll see ya later." With that Lucas headed off towards the lunch room.

Peyton stood there for a moment completely jealous of Brooke. She wanted to be that girl Lucas was running too, to apologize to or whatever it was he was doing. She stood there for a moment thinking._ That was a little weird._ Conversations with Lucas were usually anything but weird, this one however was. She felt like he was trying to avoid her. _What if he is?_ Peyton wondered. _What if Brooke did tell Lucas how I feel?_ Peyton got a little furious at this thought. Brooke didn't owe her anything, she could easily tell Lucas whatever her heart desired and he might be naïve enough to believe her. Peyton shook her head, thinking what her next move should be.

**---------------------------x--------------------------------------**

Lucas scanned the lunchroom. He hoped Brooke hadn't chosen to go home for lunch today. Then he saw her. She was sitting with Nathan and Haley, clearly joking around with them. As he walked over Mouth and Rachel sat down at the table, and Rachel took the last seat next to Brooke. _Oh, thanks Rach. _Lucas thought. He approached the table and was greeted by everyone; well most everyone.

"Hey Rachel, ya mind if I have your seat there?" Lucas asked, motioning with his head.

Rachel looked over at Brooke and then back at Lucas. "Actually yes I do, and no you can't." Rachel flashed an evil smile.

Lucas placed himself between Nathan and Mouth, right across from Brooke. She looked up and said 'Hey', which made him smile. She turned back to Rachel and continued listening to whatever the hell Rachel was saying. Lucas grabbed her hand and held it. Immediately Brooke looked over and turned her head to the side. She bit nervously down on her lip as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this morning Luke…it's just…"

"You don't have to apologize Brooke. If you don't want to talk about something that's fine. I shouldn't make you." Lucas interrupted.

"That's damn right you shouldn't make her. Isn't it obvious enough that this whole thing is hard for her, the last thing she needs is you questioning her." Rachel butted in. Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

Brooke turned over to Rachel, "It's ok Rach, I got this one."

Rachel nodded her head, but still stared at Lucas and Brooke. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

"I do want to talk about it Luke. I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear me bitch though." Brooke said as she looked down at her plate.

"Brooke, I knew about your bitching long before I fell in love with you. I knew it was part of the package. Besides, talking to me about what's going on in your life is not bitching."

Lucas put a hand on Brooke's cheek and softly titled her head back up so they were in eye contact.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I know. What do you say we ditch these fools and go and talk."

"Hey, we resent that." Haley objected.

"Resent what?" Nathan asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, most of us." Haley said while shaking her head. Everyone started laughing, except for Nathan, who looked completely confused.

Just as Lucas and Brooke were getting up the bell rang. Lucas' head jerked in the direction of the clock. Lunch was over. _Already? _

Brooke walked around to Lucas.

"Well, how bout' we just ditch school and go and talk." Brooke suggested.

"I would in a second pretty girl, but I've got a test next period."

Brooke grabbed his hands and sank into his chest. "Damn."

They stood there for a moment, just hugging each other.

Lucas pulled back, took Brooke's face in his hands and kissed her. It was small but came with lots of passion.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too, boyfriend…We'll talk later then."

"Yeah?" Brooke nodded, "Good, why don't I come pick you up tonight and we'll could take a walk while we talk."

"That sounds perfect." Brooke replied.

"What about six, is that ok?"

"Yep. But don't go to Haley's, go to Rachel's."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. "Are you gonna stay with her, then?"

"I think I am. She's kinda growing on me."

"What? Like a disease?" Lucas joked.

Brooke playfully hit him in the chest. "I think I'll tell Rachel you said that." Brooke threatened as she led them out of the lunchroom.

Lucas just rolled his head as she led him out.

"Ok boyfriend, I must go this way." Brooke pointed down the hall.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Lucas said as he held his heart.

"Don't worry we'll see each other soon." Brooke leaned up for a quick kiss before she broke away. She walked away and Lucas held onto her hand as long as he could.

**---xx---xx---- **

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lot of drama but I promise there will be more to come. Perhaps some pointed at Peyton? For some reason I don't really care for her right now. Did anyone else get sick when Pucas kissed? Anyway, I'm not biased at all!

_**Please leave a review. You guys are the best!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the reviews. I think most of you will enjoy this chapter!

_**Whit**_

**xx—xx—xx**

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty smoothly. Peyton was worried Brooke would turn everyone against her, but everyone was still talking to her. Well, with the exception of Rachel who would give her dirty looks whenever she got a chance. For all Peyton cared Rachel could go to hell. That girl wasn't trustworthy; Peyton couldn't figure out why Brooke was friends with her.

"Luke!" Peyton yelled out.

She could tell he was on his way out but she needed to talk to him and, seeing how there was no Brooke around, this was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh, hey Peyton. What's up?" Lucas asked.

He continued to walk but at a slower pace.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk. That is if you have a few minutes for a friend."

Lucas laughed at this and stopped walking. "I guess I could, but let me check my planner to make sure." He pretended to open a book up and flip through it.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're a natural comedian. Has anyone ever told you that?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Just you." Lucas smiled. "So, what's up?"

Peyton looked around, "Actually, could we talk somewhere more private? How bout' you walk me home and we talk on the way there?"

Lucas thought for a second. Peyton and him were still friends, and friends walked each other home. _Don't they?_ Lucas wondered. Brooke hadn't said anything to him, but he was sure this would make her angry. Besides, he wanted to know where Peyton and Brooke stood first. If their friendship really was over, then he had a lot of figuring out to do when it came to his and Peyton's friendship.

"Actually, I told Skills I'd practice a bit with him today. But we're not meeting for a few more minutes. Why don't we go out onto the quad and talk." Lucas fibbed. He wasn't meeting Skills, but he knew that Skills and a few others planned on being in the gym, so he figured he'd go there after talking with Peyton.

"Alright." Peyton responded, just glad he agreed.

They walked to the quad together. The sun was shining out and, even though it was still winter, it was beginning to feel like spring.

"It sure is beautiful out here." Peyton commented.

Lucas shook his head and smiled. Peyton stared at him, looking into his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes. Instantly she was stung with heartache and jealousy, causing her to turn away.

Peyton shoved her hands in her pockets and spoke up, "Ok, I'm just gonna get out with…" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together, "…I want to talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, ya know because of how things are with me and Brooke. I want us to still be friends, regardless of what happened." Peyton responded finally looking up.

"We are still friends Peyt…" Lucas said which caused Peyton to sigh with relief, "although I don't know what's going on with the two of you. Brooke said…"

"Wait a second. Brooke hasn't told you why we're fighting?" Peyton interrupted, hoping she wasn't beaming too much.

"Nope…"

"Why not?"

"She told me she didn't want to talk about it." Lucas answered.

Peyton was wrong. Brooke had kept her promise and hadn't told Lucas. That was so…unlike her. Peyton thought about what Brooke had told her_ It's not my responsibility, if you wanna tell him, fine._ Peyton wondered if she should. She had told Brooke that she wouldn't but that was before Brooke slapped her, and now they weren't even speaking. Peyton hadn't known things would turn out this way, and she figured Lucas deserved to know. But what the hell did she know?

"Peyt, ya all right?" Lucas asked, snapping Peyton back to reality.

She looked up at him nodding, "Yeah, I'm just surprised Brooke hasn't told you. I mean you are her boyfriend. But that's typical Brooke."

"What do you mean 'typical'?"

"Well, when has Brooke been one for opening up. She usually keeps everything bottled up inside of her and never lets anyone close to her. Hell it took her years before she really opened up to me." Peyton knew she shouldn't be tearing Brooke down, but at the same time that was all she wanted to do.

"I don't think that's true. She opens up about a lot of stuff. This is probably hard for her, but I know she'll talk to me about it when she's ready." Lucas defended.

Peyton scoffed, "C'mon Luke, it's been a few days and she hasn't even talked about it. I bet you two have already gotten in a fight about it knowing how you probably harped on it until she yelled at you. Is it really worth it?"

Lucas was taken aback by Peyton's attitude. "You tell me." He said simply and then quickly took it back, "No, nevermind. Brooke will come around. I mean it must be something big for you to approach me about it, right?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure Brooke wasn't turning you against me. Just cause…"

"Brooke would never do that." Lucas interrupted at a louder tone.

"To get revenge she would. You don't know her like I do Luke. She'll use anybody and anything to get revenge."

"I do know Brooke and the Brooke I know wouldn't. You're thinking of the old Brooke. She deserves more credit than that Peyton, she's changed a lot over the past couple of years." Lucas pointed out and then continued, "besides, if it's revenge she's after that person must've done something bad to make her want it. Even the old Brooke just wouldn't go after it for the hell of it." By this point Lucas was frustrated with Peyton.

"What are you saying? I'm the one who caused all of this?"

"I don't even know what 'this' is Peyton, I'm just defending Brooke against her best friend."

"Ex."

"What?"

"According to Brooke I'm not her best friend anymore, I'm her ex-best friend. She's the one who decided we weren't friends anymore, not me." Peyton replied.

"Look, I know this must be tough for you too but she is my girlfriend. I don't want to be put up against the two of you."

"You already are Luke." Peyton sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Brooke and I never fight. The times we have it's because of you." Peyton stated.  
"So, it is because of me." Lucas mumbled.

"Last week…" Peyton was going to tell him but was cut off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from Brooke. I owe her that." Lucas said and began to walk away.

"You don't owe her anything Lucas."

Lucas turned around and looked at Peyton, "Yeah I do. I've been a lousy boyfriend." Lucas nodded to his own statement, "I owe it to her." With that Lucas left the quad. He thought about going to the gym like he said but he couldn't. All of this was too much to process, and he needed to go home. He basically just had a fight with Peyton Sawyer and that in itself was too much.

Peyton watched him walk away, wondering what was going to happen next.

**xx—xx—xx **

Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to include Brooke and Lucas' convo. in here but the Pucas fight ended up taking over.

Leave a review!!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken awhile for me to UD. Thanks for your reviews, you guys are great! I hope you like this chapter.

_**Whit**_

_**xx—xx—xx **_

Chapter Ten 

The second Lucas got home he crashed onto his bed; his head was spinning. He knew high school was full of drama, but this much drama? It was almost hard to believe that this was his life. All he wanted for senior year was to have a good time with the people he cared about, and when ever those chances came up they seemed to go array.

As he lay there though he thought about all the good times they had had. Sure, it had been a hard year but it had also been a good one. It was time to stop pouting and brooding, and time to move forward, with whatever came his way. It certainly wasn't going to be easy, but he was positive it would be well worth it.

Since there were still a few hours left till 6:00 Lucas decided to catch up on some homework. He had an English paper to finish, and as geeky as it sounded, he was looking forward to finishing it.

**xxxxx**

"Just say, 'That bitch said she didn't have feelings for you then all of a sudden she does. I hate her and don't ever want to see you talking to her again!' I don't understand why it's that hard." Rachel belted out as she was watching t.v. on her bed.

"Oh my god! Rachel, you really don't understand relationships do you." Rachel glared as Brooke continued, "First, I'm not going to turn Lucas against Peyton, hopefully what's she's done will do that for me. And B, I'm going to calmly tell Lucas what's going on between me and Peyton and why I broke up with him. You're right it is simple, but I'm not going to do it your way."

Rachel rolled over on her bed and in an exasperated tone yelled, "WHATEVER. I was just trying to help. But if you wanna be nice about this…fine. Just remember that the nice guy never wins."

Rachel walked over to Brooke and sat beside her on the ground where she was doing homework. It was odd how just a few months ago she had her eyes set on Lucas, and now she wanted to beat the shit out of Peyton for doing this to Brooke. Rachel had to admit that Brooke did grow on her, and she did genuinely care for her. She knew how _not Rachel_ that sounded and that's why she never said it out loud.

"Why the hell are you doing your homework. That's so unlike you."

"Ha ha ha Rachel. I know you think I'm dumb, stupid, slutty Brooke, but unfortunately for you I've changed my ways. That Brooke is dead. Although I do think that bitchy Brooke needs to come out a little more."

"Um, hun I think you've already got the bitch part down." Rachel said matter-of-factly as she examined her nails.

Brooke looked over at her and smacked her in the arm.

"Ow." Rachel exclaimed. "It was a compliment."

"Rachel admit it, you don't know what a compliment is." Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to focus on her nails.

"Ok, you stop doing homework and I'll stop pretending I like you. Deal?"

Brooke looked over at Rachel and laughed.

"No, I'm serious. We'll sit here and do our nails and bitch to each other, about… each other. Or, each other's awful blonde ex- best friends. Deal?"

"Ok, fine. You get the nail polish and I'll get the files and clippers." Brooke said as she clapped her hands and scurried off towards the bathroom.

**xxxxxx**

"Pretty girl…you here?" Lucas had knocked but when no one answered he let himself in.

He looked around a bit then started to head upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel shouted jumping out from the kitchen.

Lucas jumped and turned around to find Rachel standing there with a spatula.

"Oh, please don't hurt me Rachel." Lucas sarcastically pleaded.

Rachel looked at the spatula and then back at Lucas.

"Look mister, if I wanted to be the shit out of you I wouldn't need this spatula to do it." Rachel hit him in the stomach with it causing Lucas to bend over. "Although, it could come in handy." Rachel laughed. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"What could I be doing here Rachel?" Lucas asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly looking for my girlfriend…ya know…Brooke."

"Oh, that girlfriend. She's upstairs."

Lucas turned around and headed upstairs. He came to Brooke and Rachel's room and pushed the door open. He wasn't sure why they shared a room but he figured it was good for both of them, or so he hoped. Lying on her bed was Brooke, sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. Her mouth was curved in a small smile, and Lucas imagined what kind of dreams she was having. Carefully he slid himself next to her.

He moved her hair off of her face and spoke her name quietly, "Brooke, baby. Wake up."

Brooke stirred a bit then slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, boyfriend…how long have you been here?" She asked as she smiled.

"I just got here." He rubbed her face and leaned to kiss her forehead. "God, do you realize how beautiful you are?"

"Stop it." Brooke said as she playfully hit him.

Lucas stopped and stared at her right in the eyes, "No. I'm serious Brooke. You're gorgeous."

"Ya know, I could get use to waking up to this." Brooke responded as she leaned in to kiss him.

It was funny how whenever they kissed Brooke would get butterflies, even though they'd done it a million times before. But she figured that's what love is: a feeling you're familiar with but at the same time still makes you excited.

"Ewww, could you stop the heated make out session for sec." Rachel blurted as entered the room.

Brooke and Lucas stopped kissing and Lucas shoved his face into the pillow. "Remind me why you live with her." His muffled voice came out.

Rachel turned around and glared, clearly ready for a comeback, but Brooke cut in before she could.

"It's ok. Me and Luke were just on our way out anyway. Then you can have the room all to yourself and whatever pervert you are bringing home tonight." Brooke said as she patted Lucas on the back and got up.

"I have a better idea." Rachel stopped Brooke and motioned for her to sit down. "Why don't you two just stay in tonight."

Brooke looked over at Lucas who also had a confused look on his face.

"Seriously. I forgot I have this huge party to go to and I've already ordered Chinese, so you guys might as well eat it or it's going to go to waste…" She paused, "…I mean it's up to you, I don't care." Rachel tried to play it out like she didn't.

Brook and Lucas exchanged looks and Brooke responded, "Ok, sounds good."

"Oh, but don't think it's for free. You'll have to pay me back." Rachel told her. Without waiting for Brooke to respond Rachel added, "And you might as well have this popcorn I made. I'm taking it to the party and there was a little left over. So…here." Rachel shoved the bowl into Brooke's face.

Rachel turned around and headed towards her closet. She picked out a jacket to throw over her dress and a pair of shoes to go with it. She picked up her purse and headed out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" She yelled over her shoulder with a laugh.

Brooke ran after her into the hall and stopped her from going down the stairs.

"Rachel."

Rachel turned around and looked at her. "What is it Davis? I have a party to get to."

"Thanks…for…well, everything." Brooke said as she motioned around her.

Rachel looked around and whispered, "Don't mention it." She turned around and started down the stairs and yelled back up, "Have fun."

With that Brooke headed back into the room to find Lucas indulging himself in the popcorn. He looked up and, with a mouth full of popcorn, said, "It's caramel."

Brooke laughed and joined him on the bed, trying out the popcorn.

"She's not really going to a party is she."

"I'm sure she'll find one to go to, but I'm pretty sure she set this up. Just a few hours ago she was asking me if we like Chinese and if so what kind. She said she was asking out of curiosity, but that sounds like bull."

Lucas nodded. "I guess I can kinda see why you would want to stay with her."

He reached over for the remote and starting roaming through channels. Brooke reached over and took the remote from his hands, and turned it off.

"I thought we were gonna talk." Brooke said quietly.

"We are but I didn't want to push you into it." Lucas answered.

Brooke sat up and crossed her legs. She shuffled her hair around a little bit and tried to gain composure. Once she felt she had it she looked over at Lucas, who was waiting patiently.

"Look, there are some things I need to say and I just need you to listen, k?" Brooke asked with a somewhat demanding tone.

Lucas just nodded his head, wanting for her to continue.

"Alright…The day before I broke up with you Peyton confronted me and…" Brooke looked around the room nervously, "and…she told me that she still had feelings…for you." Lucas' face dropped and he blinked as he shook his head, trying to take in what Brooke had just said. Brooke saw this and continued, "I know right. I couldn't believe she was saying this to me. So, I told her our friendship was over, and she kept going on and on about how she was going to do anything about them, but she just wanted to be honest. Which I think is a bunch of shit, she wanted to tell me, she knew how it would make me feel. At that point it wasn't about you, it was about her betraying me. When we first got back together, I admit I did have insecurities and she kept reassuring me that what happened last time was never going to happen again, and yet, here we are. She loves you, I love you and well… honestly I didn't know how you felt. I just found out you kissed her and, even though she had been shot and might have not been thinking clearly, I was still hurt." Brooke finished the last sentence with a big sigh.

Lucas had been watching her the whole time, afraid she might start to cry. This was more than he expected. Although, after the talk with Peyton today, he should have expected it. He grabbed Brooke's hands and asked, "This that why you broke up with me?"

"That's definitely part of it. I mean even after I asked you not to talk to Peyton, you still did. I realize it's not my place to demand that of you, but I was so hurt. She always gets you, whenever she needs you. Now that I look back on it, I'm sure she's had these feelings for a quite awhile."

"You're right." Lucas responded causing Brooke to stare at him questionly. "About me always going to save her. I don't know why I do it…maybe it's some big brother/hero identity crisis I'm having." Lucas said seriously, making Brooke laugh out loud. Lucas joined in and then added, "But I promise to direct this identity crisis on you."

"Ewww, not the big brother part I hope." Brooke joked. "I've certainly never wanted to kiss my big brother."

Lucas leaned in, "Brooke, you don't even have a big brother."

"You knew what I meant." Brooke leaned in too as her and Lucas' lips met.

_There go the butterflies again._ Brooke thought.

After a moment Lucas pulled back and held her face in his hands, "I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." Brooke whispered.

Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you told me. This must've been really hard for you." Brooke nodded her head. "So, what's the next step?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked back.

"Well, I'm assuming you and Peyton's friendship is really over." Brooke nodded.

"Luke, that doesn't mean you can't have one with Peyton."

Lucas looked at her with doubt.

"I'm mean I would love it if you never talked to Peyton again, but if that happens I want it to not be because of me. I don't want to be the girlfriend who gives you an ultimatum." Lucas nodded as he thought.

"Well, I do need to talk to Peyton. Ya know, straighten this out. Remind her how deeply in love with you I am. But I think me and you need some time together. She's just gonna have to find herself another hero."

"Or, another big brother." Brooke reminded him.

"True."

"I know me saying sorry has lost its effect so I'm going to show you how sorry I am, everyday." Lucas promised.

"I know you will. We both have work we have to do in this relationship, and I have a really good feeling about it."

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _

"Oh! That must be the food." Brooke said excitedly.

She started to get up but Lucas stopped her. "I'll get it." He told her and walked to the door.

"Luke will you get some silverware and some drinks while you're down there?"

"Sure pretty girl. Anything else you need?"

"Not right now. Thanks boyfriend."

Lucas smiled. He loved hearing her call him boyfriend.

Brooke relaxed back into the bed. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but tonight she was going to sit with the man she loved and eat Chinese. She could figure the rest out later.

**Xxx---xxx---xxx **

I really hoped you all liked that. Please leave a review, I really, really, love them!! So, I want to keep going with the story but I'm not sure where. If anyone has any idea please let me know. It's gonna need some drama, otherwise what's the point.


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, there were not as many reviews as I would have liked but I have to keep this story going. I def. can't stand all the Leyton/Pucas on OTH right now so this is for all of you Brucas fans, like myself.

Whit 

_**Xxxxxx**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"So you didn't have a clue about any of this?" Lucas asked.

Again, the girl shook her head furiously. "No Luke, I had no idea Peyton was in love with you and that she was going to tell Brooke about it. Don't you think I would have stepped in this time considering what happened last time?"

Lucas looked up at her doubtfully, "No!" He blurted.

Haley looked up at him from cooking prepared to look shocked but then said in a defeated tone, "Ok, you're right. But I would tell you if I knew and I swear I didn't."

Lucas hadn't planned on coming over to Haley's but when she called and asked him to run to the store for her he couldn't say no. Nathan had just gotten a new job at a bookstore and was going to be late tonight due to training. He had to admit Nathan had become a really great guy who was proving himself, but Lucas still couldn't figure out why he just couldn't stick with a job. He'd have one then he'd quit, saying he needed more time for basketball, but here he was getting another one just before the season was coming to a finish. But he figured that's what happens when you get married too young, your wife tells you to go get a job.

"I know Hales, it's just…" Lucas shook his head, "I must be oblivious to everything to not have seen this coming, right?" Lucas stated his thoughts aloud.

"Well, I do think you're oblivious…" Haley laughed, "but I'm not sure anyone could've seen this coming. I mean she just went to see Jake, right?" Lucas nodded. "Yeah, so I don't get it either."

"I'm sorry Hales, I shouldn't be dragging you into this. I mean Brooke already hates her and I…I dunno…I'm not trying to turn you against her, it's just…" Lucas trailed off.

"Lucas, you're not dragging me into anything. Regardless of how it's been lately, you are still my best friend and you can always come to me. If Peyton came, or does come, to talk to me I'd listen, just like I'm listening to you."

"And…" Lucas pushed knowing there was more.

"And what?"

"And you'd probably hand out advice, correct?" Lucas looked at her hopefully.

Haley smirked and looked around the kitchen in contemplation.

"C'mon Hales…"

"Well…I think you need to talk to Peyton…" Lucas threw his hands in the air with a _well, duh_ look on his face, "Hear me out. You have to make it perfectly clear what's going to happen with the friendship you two have. Apologize if there was anything you did to make her think what you guys _had _was more than that, which I'm sure you did. But the best thing you can do is to make this whole situation as drama-less as possible. Things are going to change, obviously, but don't stop being her friend."

"I don't want to Haley, but you said it, things are going to change. I can't be her friend like I have been." Lucas said.

"I know and it's not like she's going to be friendless, I'll be here and so will plenty of other people. Just don't make her feel like because she has these feelings you're going to cut her out of your life. I mean if Brooke wants to fine, I think that's enough of a punishment."

Haley licked her fingers and put whatever she was making into the oven. Some things certainly had changed, but in a lot of ways Haley was exactly who she always was. A considerate, caring human being. While Lucas didn't always agree with her advice he treasured receiving it. And this time he knew she was right.

Haley turned around to find an even more confused look on Lucas' face. He looked up at her with hope. The hope of more answers.

"Luke, that's all I can tell ya. I don't know what you should say to her, I haven't the faintest idea. I can't promise you miracles but you know what you have to do. So just do it and hope for the best. None of us are experts on this life thing Luke, we're just learning as we go along too." She leaned forward and put her hands on his, "You may think that this is too much to handle at such a young age, and I would agree, but this is life Luke. You can say that it's what you've chosen or the cards you've been dealt, either way…this is it Luke."

"Haley James…you are one smart woman, and far too mature for your age." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Oh, I can change that…" Without another word Haley threw some flour, or other cooking concoction, at Lucas' face.

"You…are in…so much trouble." Lucas dipped his hand in his water and splashed it at Haley.

Haley then grabbed some grapes and started throwing them towards Lucas, making missile sounds as she did so. Lucas caught one in his hand and threw it back, hitting Haley in the eye causing her to squeal and laugh simultaneously.

**xx—x—xx **

After the food fight at Haley's house Lucas went straight to Peyton's. He hadn't planned on it but figured sooner was better than later.

When he walked up he found himself knocking. He caught himself as he was doing it but continued. Things were about to change and Lucas wasn't sure how to deal with it. A moment after he knocked Peyton opened the door.

"Umm…Hey Luke…" She looked confused, "ya know you don't have to knock, right?" She laughed.

Lucas laughed as well and nodded, "Yeah I do, but I got up here and just started knocking."

Peyton continued laughing and ate some of the ice-cream she had brought to the door with her. They stood like that for a moment and Lucas wondered if she was going to let him in.

Peyton must have been thinking the same thing because suddenly she blurted out, "Oh…well come on in." She stepped aside as he allowed himself to enter.

"Peyt, I came over cause we need to talk." Lucas managed to get out.

Peyton nodded her head, "Ok. Let's do it upstairs, I'm organizing some things up there." She turned and headed away from him but he didn't move.

"Actually, I think it's better if we do it down here." Lucas told her, which stopped Peyton in her tracks.

She slowly turned around and saw the look on Lucas' face; he was serious. Peyton knew that this would come, although she kept denying it.

"She told you, didn't she?" Peyton asked with a weak smile attempting to cover up the pain.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah she did." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Look Lucas I'm sorry if this makes things weird between us, or hard on you and Brooke, but I can't help how I feel." Peyton walked closer to him begging him to understand.

Lucas nodded, "You don't have to worry about us Peyt, but Brooke? You had to have to known what this was going to do to her. She is completely broken."

"I just wanted to be honest with her Luke, I swear…I just…" Peyton couldn't find the words or strength to continue.

"Ok, but this is the result Peyton…" Lucas motioned with his arms and Peyton looked at him with tears in her eyes. "…Brooke is more than mad at you, she's hurt. I can't fix that, nor am I going to try. But I am going to be a better boyfriend, and hopefully a better person because of it." Lucas paused and took a deep breath before adding, "That's why our friendship has got to change."

Peyton gasped, taking a seat on the chair next to her.

"I liked being that person you could go to but I began to ignore Brooke in the process, and that's not how things should work out. I can't be that person for you, not in the way I was anyway, I'm still you're friend though."

"How can you be my friend Luke if I can never talk to you or come to you?!" Peyton lashed out.

Lucas shook his head, "Peyton we can still talk to each other…"

"Oh sure, I bet Brooke would love that." She interrupted. Before he could respond Peyton added angrily, "Just leave Luke."

Lucas stood still. Peyton had collapsed on a chair and was unfolding before him. He didn't realize the toll this was going to take on her. She put her hands in her face and began to quietly cry. He debated on whether to stay there and talk to her more, or leave like she had demanded. He decided on the later, hoping she would be okay. Lucas walked over to the door and opened it.

Before he walked out he turned around and said something he knew she needed to hear, "I love her, you know. I am in love with her. I know you care about her too Peyt, so don't let her friendship go without a fight. She may yell at you and tell you to stop but we both know she just does that to test you, to see if you really will fight for her. None, of us are perfect Peyt and Brooke knows that. She hasn't told me but I know she misses you, so fight for her Peyt, because I know you miss her too."

With that Lucas closed the door, leaving a distraught Peyton behind.

**Xxxxxxx**

_**Ok, so I hope you liked it. Let me know either way. It's real easy to review and it doesn't have to be a long one, shorts ones are just as great! Please, please leave one…I could really use it**_


	13. Chapter 12

Well hello everybody. Sorry it's been awhile…I've thought a lot about what I'm going to do with this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm going to begin another story so if you enjoy this one be on the look out for my next one. Anyway, on with the show!

_**Whit**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter Twelve 

"Ok ladies we have a lot of work to do, so stretch those scrawny butts so we can get started." Brooke's voice reverberated across the gym.

"That's a great way to get the troops going, whore." Rachel remarked as she walked by and slapped Brooke's ass.

Brooke jumped at this and turned around to face Rachel. "Hey missy, if you want to be part of this team I suggest you be nice to the captain."

Rachel smirked at Brooke and replied, "Are we forgetting who the captain lives with?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No the captain has not forgotten, maybe the captain…"

"Whoa, could we please stop with 'the captain' line. It's giving me a headache." Rachel interrupted while squinting her eyes and putting a hand to her head.

Brooke just laughed and shook her head. She began to stretch her legs as she saw Peyton come in with a couple of the other girls. Brooke's mind began to flutter off to a couple of days ago.

_"Brooke, wait up." Peyton yelled after entering the school. _

_Brooke knew that voice and could hear the pleading in it. That almost made her stop but instead she kept on going. She knew Lucas went to Peyton's last night and knew that Peyton would probably be begging for forgiveness, yet again. Brooke just wished Peyton would move on, because she wasn't really sorry for what she had done to Brooke. She was sorry that Lucas loved Brooke and not her. She was angry that her plan had not worked out the way she wanted. _

_"C'mon Brooke, just five seconds." With that Peyton's hand grabbed Brooke's shoulder, pulling her back a couple of feet. _

_Brooke turned around, crossed her arms and glared at Peyton. Peyton tried smiling but that soon faded as Brooke's glare worsened. For a moment neither of them said a thing, and Brooke wasn't about to. Peyton was the one who stopped her, and she was the one who wanted to talk. _

_"I know it doesn't make a difference…but I am sorry Brooke. I just wanted to be honest…"_

_"Cut the crap Peyton…" Brooke cut in, "You knew by you being honest I would break up with Lucas. God Peyton, you want to be honest? Why didn't you tell me about the kiss in the library then?" Peyton didn't answer. "You can't just pick and choose when it's convenient for you Peyton."_

_"Tell me how you can forgive him and not me?" Peyton asked._

_"You fell in love with** my** boyfriend Peyton, need I say more." Brooke shouted causing a few heads to turn. Brooke noticed this and stepped closer to Peyton, "I expected so much out of you, and you failed me. I know nobody's perfect, but…"_

_"That's what he said." Peyton mentioned, causing Brooke to stop talking. _

_"Wait. That's what who said?"_

_Peyton waited a second before telling her. "Luke."_

_"When did you talk to my boyfriend?" Brooke inquired, forgetting about the previous night._

_"Last night Brooke. And would you please stop referring to him like you own him, it's demeaning."_

_"If I don't do that then you might forget whose boyfriend he is and who he's in love with." Brooke replied with a smirk, then continued, "What did Lucas say about me?" Brooke stepped closer to Peyton with her hands on her hips. _

_"He just said that you knew no one was perfect and that if I kept trying you'd come around. That's why I'm doing this Brooke."_

_Whatever else Peyton said flew right over Brooke's head. How could Lucas speak on her behalf like that? She told him her and Peyton's friendship was over, and she meant it. Peyton stood staring at her, obviously waiting for a response. _

_"Look Peyton, Lucas does not speak for me. Whatever he said to you last night was just to make you feel better. He has a bad habit of doing that. Stay away from me, and out of my life. Period."_

_Brooke didn't wait for a response; she didn't need to. She spun around and headed towards Lucas' locker. _

"Uh, earth to Captain whore. Are we going to have practice today, or should we just let you daydream?" Rachel yelled into Brooke's ear while laughing.

Brooke was snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the girls were watching her. She was still on the ground, preparing to stretch, while everyone else was already up. Suddenly she wondered if she even stretched at all, or if she was lost in her thoughts the whole time.

"Well…you heard Rachel. Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to get into position?"

Everyone immediately ran into their places, well almost everyone. Brooke cued for the music to be turned on, and got into her spot.

"Ok girls let's take it from where we left it yesterday. I start while Peyton and Bevin go on three, and Rachel and Lucy come out on three also. The rest of you do not start until six, ok? And 5, 6, 7, 8…"

**xxxxxxx**

By the time practice was over the girls were exhausted, and that made Brooke smile. That meant they had had a good practice. Although, Brooke had been a bit distracted. Lucas would come over and "help out", as he called it, whenever he could break away. Which wasn't very often, considering Whitey was constantly on him.

"Don't worry. I only caught her staring at him 95 of the time today. That's 1 less than yesterday." Rachel whispered in Brooke's ear, speaking of Peyton.

Peyton was gathering her things up as Brooke watched her. She couldn't say she never thought of Peyton but they were the bad memories, not the good ones. Peyton slung her bag over her shoulder and saw Brooke staring at her._ At least it's not a glare today. _Peyton thought. She gave a small smile and turned away before Brooke could get her glare out. Just then Lucas walked out of the locker room, still covered in sweat. Both girls turned towards him, which made him nervous. Brooke noticed this and turned around to pick up her bag. Immediately she thought of the other day.

_A furious Brooke headed towards Lucas' locker, determined not to yell._

_"What the hell Lucas?" Brooke yelled._

_Ok so the whole not yelling thing didn't work out like she planned. _

_Lucas spun around to see Brooke headed towards him like a bulldozer. Nathan immediately got out of the way._

_"Uh, good luck man." Was all he could say._

_"Hey pretty girl…" Lucas said as he held out his arms. _

_Brooke pushed them down and pointed a finger at him. "Don't 'pretty girl' me. What the hell did you say to Peyton last night?"_

_Lucas couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Brooke got furious._

_"Don't smile right now, you're in trouble."_

_Lucas tried to put on a more serious face and answered her question. "I told her that I was in love with you. And asked her what she was thinking by telling you she had feelings for me."_

_"And?" Brooke persisted._

_"And what Brooke?"_

_"How bout' the part where you told Peyton that I would come around?" Brooke asked as she tilted her head. _

_Lucas instantly realized that saying that to Peyton was a mistake. _

_"Brooke, I only said that because you guys have been friends for a such a long time, and she was so devastated…"_

_"Because you're not in love with her, not because our friendship is over. C'mon Luke, have you not learned what she's up to?"_

_Lucas looked at Brooke. He could tell how much this upset her and that was the last thing he wanted. Brooke leaned against the locker and hung her head down._

_"I shouldn't have told her that and I'm sorry for saying it. I shouldn't speak on your behalf, especially considering you just told me that your friendship was over."_

_Brooke looked up and saw the sincerity in his face. _

_"I know. I'm sorry for coming over here and tearing you a new one." _

_Brooke snuggled up against Lucas' chest and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"C'mon pretty girl, let's go to class."_

"Brooke." Lucas yelled across the gym. He ignored the looks he was getting not only from Peyton, but from Rachel as well.

Brooke turned around to see Lucas coming at her with a hug.

"Eww, Lucas you are not going to hug me like that." Brooke attempted to dodge him, but was unable to do so.

Lucas enveloped her in a big bear hug, and then shook her around a bit.

"Oh, you like it."

"Can't you take a shower before you come and hug me?"

"I would but I thought you might leave before I get to ask you something." Brooke looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "I wanted to ask you if you would have dinner with my mom and me tonight."

Brooke smiled, "Of course broody. I love your mom."

"Good. Come by the café around 7:30, k?"

Brooke nodded her head and giggled. This made Lucas laugh, and he shook her arms up and down.

"Now go take a shower boyfriend, so you can look all pretty for me tonight."

Lucas nodded and pulled Brooke closer to him. He stroked her face and tipped her chin up towards him. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a moment, no tongue, but still passionate. It was as though Lucas was proving a point, and anyone watching them could've seen that. They pulled away, almost simultaneously.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweaty boy."

_**xxxxxxx**_

**So, what did ya think? Well, let me know then. You guys are great at leaving reviews. Again, look for my new story probably called "When it all falls down" and yes it will be a Brucas…I can't help it…I love em'.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hello all devoted readers! This chapter has a bit of Naley and Haley and Peyton in it. I think it's important to see their side of this whole situation. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**whit**_

_**Xxxx**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

At some point in your teenage years (perhaps more than once for some), you take a step back and realize all the stupid mistakes you've made. This does not mean in any way that you will become a better person or learn from your mistakes, but it will happen. A moment of Zen or a tremendously torturous moment. Call it what you will, Peyton Sawyer was experiencing it fruitfully, and not for the first time. Brooke was her best friend, more like a sister than anything else and yet she fell in love with her boyfriend. Again. She had never felt so awful and so good in her life and she knew how dumb that sounded. Peyton wanted to feel bad for what she had done to Brooke and she did, but not enough. Not enough to keep her feelings to herself and not enough to just let Lucas go.

_Knock. Knock._

Haley quickly paused the music and got up from doing yoga. Her moment of Zen. Nathan was at basketball practice and she loved working out with the music up loud and the house to herself.

"Hey Peyt…" Haley greeted, "…c'mon in."

Peyton shyly entered the apartment, almost afraid that Haley was going to take her down.

Haley walked to the sink and grabbed herself a glass of water, patting the sweat off of her forehead. "Wanna drink?"

"Oh. No thanks." Peyton smiled timidly.

For a moment they just sat there. Well, stood. Awkwardly.

Haley wanted to chime in with an "It's good to see ya" or "How ya doing buddy?" but knew that dancing around what was happening wouldn't do any good. As they all have already learned. Haley dipped her head to the side and in a deep, low voice asked, "How did this happen Peyt?"

Peyton stared at Haley's solemn face. Her lips were lightly touching each other, with her eyebrows scrunched together a bit. "I don't know." Peyton answered.

"Yes you do Peyton." Haley sighed.

Taken aback, it took Peyton a moment to respond. "It's not as simple as you think Haley."

"Oh no, I'm the girl of "It's not simple" so you can't pull that one." Haley retorted, still in a soft tone.

Peyton laughed a bit and gazed away from Haley and around the apartment.

Haley reached over and put her hand on top of Peyton's. "When I went on tour with Chris I thought the exact same thing you're thinking right now "It's not that simple", "There's more to it", blah blah blah. But it really is that simple. I made a decision. My decision was music. I left because that was more important to me. I hate to say it, but that's the way it _was_." Haley paused hoping she was making sense. "It would actually be better if it was more complicated but few things in life are Peyton. If I've learned anything, it's that." Haley smiled and shrugged as if to say, "See how simple it is."

Peyton nodded a bit as her mind tried to make sense of it. "I guess it was all the time that we spent together. I started developing feelings early on but most of them were "bigger brother" ones." Haley came around the island as Peyton spoke, sitting herself on a barstool. "I loved that he was always rescuing me, and I shouldn't have let him but I certainly never stopped him."

Haley nodded and they again sat in silence. Haley waited for Peyton to pick up again. She wanted to hear it all before she said anything.

"So, I guess you know about the kiss in the library?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded.

"Brooke asked me the other day if I had feelings for him then."

"And did you?" Haley quietly asked.

Peyton's head dropped as she nodded, "I'm not sure I realized the full extent of them, but I know I did.

Haley took in a deep breath. She was a good listener but the mother in her wanted to scold Peyton and hand out advice.

"Ok, so after that you dated Pete and then went to see Jake. Did your feelings for Lucas dissipate during those times or were you trying to cover them?"

"I don't know Haley." A frustrated Peyton spat out.

"You've got to know something Peyton." Haley reciprocated.

"When I was visiting Jake he questioned my feelings for Lucas and told me to come home and figure those feelings out. Jake told me that he just wanted me to be happy, with whoever."

"And you took that for code "Tell Brooke you're in love with Lucas and try to break them up"?"

"I never tried to break them up Haley." Peyton snapped.

"Oh come on. You knew how Brooke would react. You know how insecure she feels about you and Lucas. Here she was handling your guy's relationship with grace and you go and do this to her. Again."

"I didn't come here for a lecture Haley."

"Well, that's what I'm giving you Peyton. You need to start owning up to your mistakes."

"Ya know I don't know why I'm taking advice from a girl who left her husband." Peyton shuffed in Haley's face.

"Hey girly…" Haley barked, "…I owned up to that and I certainly paid for it. Besides, this isn't about me, it's about you."

Peyton threw her hands up in the air and scoffed, "Ok, so I'm the bitch. I get it."

"Stop being the bitch and start being the Peyton we all know, or knew." Haley remarked.

Just then Nathan walked in. He had headphones on and was bouncing the ball. His head was bobbing up and down as he turned to see Haley and Peyton.

"Hey, what's up Peyt?" He asked as he threw the headphones off.

He looked over to see Haley a bit distressed.

"Oh Haley and I were just having a lovely discussion. But unfortunately I have to leave." Peyton replied sarcastically.

Without another word she stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way out.

Nathan held up his hands, "I don't even want to know." He said as he laughed.

"I just don't understand that girl. Doesn't she know true friends are hard to come by?" Haley said as though she didn't even hear what Nathan said. "Why couldn't she just keep her feelings to herself?"

"You can't help who you love, babe." Nathan replied from inside the refrigerator.

Haley turned to him, hands on hips, head tilted. "Ummm, I never said that, _babe_." She retorted, emphasizing the word "babe". "But you can control what you do with those feelings. And whose side are you on anyways?"

"Whoa. I'm not on any side, there shouldn't even be sides."

"Wrong answer. Your suppose to say, "I'm on your side."" Haley pouted.

Nathan laughed, "Ok. I'm on your side."

"Sure, I believe you now." Haley said as she smacked Nathan in the chest.

She leaned on the island and let out a long sigh. Nathan put an arm around her, sat his head on her head and let out a sigh as well.

"How did we become the middlemen?" Nathan asked, half joking half serious.

"The middle who?"

"Ya know, the people in the middle of this awful triangle."

Haley laughed, "I don't know. Maybe if we left for awhile and then came back they would have found other people to fill our spot." Haley thought for a moment. "On second hand, I don't think any sane person would put themselves in our spot."

Nathan laughed and nodded. _So true._ He thought to himself.

**Xxxx**

_**I hope you liked it! I felt that this was a much needed chapter… let me know what you thought. It's easy. A simple reply will not take more than 20 seconds. Surely, you can spare me 20 seconds of your life, right?**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello all devoted readers. Sorry for the delay in updating. I have had writers block, as well as updating my other story (When it all falls down (read it!) ). I hope you all love, love this chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review at the end!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Whit **_

_**Xxxxxx**_

"Lucas, get that pot off the stove would you?" Karen asked as she pulled the roast out of the oven.

Lucas did as he was asked and looked at his mom for futher instructions.

"Put it on those pot holders and add a pinch of salt and pepper into it."

Lucas threw some salt and pepper into the potatoes. Karen watched on and stifled out a laugh.

"What!?" Lucas asked defensively.

Karen held her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "I hope Brooke likes salt." She giggled.

Lucas looked down at his hand and then over at the pot.

"I didn't put that much in." Lucas replied.

"Sure. Why don't you just set the table while I finish up with the vegetables."

Lucas laughed and started to set up the dinner table. He looked over at Karen who was rubbing her back. Maybe she was only a couple of months pregnant but Lucas could tell it was already taking a toll on her.

"Mom, why don't you sit down for a sec, and I'll rub your back." Lucas said while walking over to her.

Karen was about to protest but before she knew it Lucas' hands were on her back, pushing her towards the table. She took a seat and enjoyed the back rub. For a moment she forgot Brooke was coming over. Not that she didn't love having Brooke over but because she loved having Brooke over she always liked to make a good impression. Karen got lost in her thoughts until she opened her eyes.

"Lucas…" she said, staring at the table.

He had set the table up just fine but not anywhere near how she would have set it up. When words of criticism were about to fly out of her mouth Lucas asked in a concerned tone, "Is something wrong?"

Unable to criticize, yet again, she shook her head and patted his hand.

"Well, everything is ready so why don't you go get Brooke. I'm going to clean up."

"Let me clean up, then I can…"

"Don't be silly…" Karen interrupted, "go get your girlfriend." She demanded while shoving him out the door.

**xx—xx**

"Up or down?" Brooke asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Does it really matter? Either way you still look like a whore." Rachel laughed as she walked past Brooke and out of the room.

"Well, I learned from the master. Slut." Brooke retorted.

Brooke continued to stare to stare at the mirror. She knew she was making too big of a deal out of this dinner but she couldn't help herself. It really meant a lot to her that she was up to Karen's standards. Even though they had known each other for almost two years, and she knew Karen approved of her, Brooke still found herself wanting Karen's approval, regardless of how long they had known each other. Deciding she wanted her hair out of the way, she pulled it into a bun.

"It looked better down." Rachel commented as she stepped back into the room.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the clothes she wore to school.

"Good god girl! It's just dinner. At his house. With his mom. Whom, by the way, already loves you." Rachel said as she watched Brooke shuffle through her closet.

In a way Rachel was jealous of Brooke. Ok, ok, she was jealous of Brooke in lots of ways. Great boyfriend, he might screw up every so often but nobody was perfect. Everyone at school loved her. She was popular in a way that stood out in the popularity field: she was genuinely nice. At the same time she was genuinely mean too. That mattered because it meant she was honest. It wasn't in Rachel's nature to be that way, but Brooke made her want to be that way.

"Rach!" Brooke yelled, instantly pulling Rachel out of her daydreaming.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah day dreamer. I asked if I look better in blue or red."

"Definitely red." Rachel replied while coming out of her daze. "You look sophisticated in it so that's a point with Karen and it screams "I'm sexy. Fuck me," to Lucas. It's a win, win."

"Good point. However, Lucas and I haven't had sex since my birthday and I think dinner with Karen and him is a bad place to remind him of that." Brooke said while still staring in the mirror.

"I think you should remind him of that and then get some."

Brooke thought about that for a moment.

"C'mon Brooke, you deserve it. It's Friday night, so he can stay out late."

"Yeah, but we can't do it at his house…"

"So, do it here. I mean you do live here." Rachel butted in.

"I know but it's your house too."

"So, I'll stay somewhere else…" Brooke looked over with a concerned look, "or I'll just crash downstairs. _Mom_." Brooke stuck her tongue out. "Oh, way mature." Rachel retorted.

Rachel walked over to her vanity and put some lipstick on. "It's up to you but I'm going out, so don't wait up." Rachel smiled and strolled out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as she followed.

"To a party. And since you went all "goody two-shoes" I have to party enough for the both of us." Rachel answered, almost yelling, as she descended the stairs.

Brooke just laughed as Rachel walked out of the house.

Rachel dug into her purse to find her keys and noticed a certain someone walking up to the door.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Lucas "I'm the guy for you" Scott. How you doing, sexy?" Rachel said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Rachel, it's a pleasure to see you." Lucas replied sarcastically. "Don't vampires have to stay in until it's dark, though. Won't the sun kill you?" Lucas smiled. He was getting really good at these verbal comebacks.

Rachel strutted up to Lucas, put her hand on his neck and pulled him close, "Why? Afraid I might bite?" She whispered into his ear.

Lucas just laughed and pulled back. "Aren't you sick of trying to steal me from Brooke?"

"Honey you're confusing me for that blonde, curly haired, cheap skank. I'm just looking out for Brooke." Rachel answered and walked away.

Before she got to her car Lucas yelled to her from across the yard, "Thanks Rachel, for being a good friend to Brooke."

She simply nodded and got into her car. Speeding out of the driveway while tires squelled.

Lucas went up to the front door and thought about knocking but just let himself in instead.

"Brooke? Are you upstairs?"

Lucas' voice stunned Brooke a bit as she came out of the room and looked downstairs.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said as he walked up the stairs.

"Lucas, you scared me."

Lucas laughed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I thought about…" but before he could finish he looked up at Brooke and lost all train of thought.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing only a little bit of makeup, the way Lucas liked to see her. She had on a dark red knee length skirt with black pants on underneath. Her heels were also a dark red, matching her skirt.

Lucas walked up to her and just stared. His mouth hung open a bit and for the first time in awhile Lucas felt like a boy in middle school staring at his first crush.

"Stop looking at me like that Luke." Brooke demanded.

"Sorry…" He replied, "but you just look so…"

"Sophisticated? Smart?" Brooke chimed in.

"No, well I mean, yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of…sexy." He commented with a deep voice as he approached her.

Without another moment's hesitation Lucas grabbed Brooke's face into his hands and leaned down for a kiss. It was just a peck at first but Brooke pulled Lucas closer to her to deepen it. Soon their hands were in each other's hair and Lucas traced Brooke's bottom lip with his tongue. The second she opened her mouth their tongue's found a rhythm with each other. As Lucas leaned in more he forced Brooke back, causing her to hit the wall. This didn't cause either of them to stop it just made Brooke even more wild for Lucas and she continued to speed up the kiss. Brooke's hands slid from his hair down to the middle of his back, clinging onto him. Lucas felt chills run all through him and he followed her motions. A moment later, much to Lucas' dismay, Brooke broke off the kiss.

She placed her hands on his chest and panted. "We really need to go. I'm sure your mom's wondering where we are." She said in between breaths.  
Lucas met his forehead with hers and nodded. He leaned down for one more deep kiss and finally pulled himself away from her.

He held her hands in his and they both smiled.

"Let me get my purse." She said and ran into the room.

Lucas just nodded, not able to move from that spot.

Brooke came back into the hall with her purse draped over her shoulder.

"Ok boyfriend, let's go, I'm starving." She patted her stomach, linked arms with Lucas and led him down the stairs.

**xxxxxx**

I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter, mainly cause' I have written for a while. The night will continue in the next chapter and drama, love and lust will ensue for sure. Please review, they mean everything to me.

_**Thanks!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I know what you're thinking, "It's about damn time!" Well, here it is…the much long awaited ud! I hope you enjoy and know that I really appreciate all of you who read. And have a fun weekend!!**_

_**Whit**_

**Ch. 15**

Leaves were taken to the ground and covered it in a smooth way. Fall had a funny way of doing that to the leaves; changing their colors and then gently dropping them to the ground. And in Tree Hill North Carolina, Brooke was positive it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Well, besides the ocean, or Lucas, or, of course, herself.

"What's so funny, pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

Brooke started giggling, unaware to herself, while she was caught in her own thoughts. She shook her head and mumbled "nothing" while a smile stayed on her face. Lucas mumbled an "uh huh" back, brought her hand up with his and spun her around. She gave a slight squeal and then regained her composure.

"Remember the last time we walked like this?" Brooke asked.

Lucas did remember, but he thought he'd have a little fun with this.

"Of course I do," Lucas answered while smiling at Brooke, "it was in the middle of that awful rain storm, when you yelled at me and ran out of the apartment. Of course we were more running than walking, but I remember it clearly."

Lucas was jerked back by Brooke, who was a couple feet behind him. She had the "oh no, you didn't" look on her face, while Lucas kept straight faced.

"Yeah, but there was something I forgot to do that night…" Brooke replied and took a few steps up to where Lucas was, continued walking and let go of his hand

"And what was that?" Lucas asked curiously.

A couple feet ahead Brooke stopped walking and turned to her side to face Lucas who was just catching up to her.

Brooke grabbed Lucas' shirt collars and seductively moved her hands up and down his shirt. She pulled him closer and when it looked like she was going to whisper in his ear she shouted, "Murder you in your sleep." With that she playfully shoved him aside and muttered "jackass" while she shook her head and laughed.

Lucas got a good laugh out, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He walked over to her and looped her arm around with his. "It was that night when we were "officially" together. After a little kissing we took a walk." They started walking again and Lucas just stared ahead as he reminisced. "We went walking down by the rivercourt and just talked. Hell, I even got a couple of good laughs out of you. It's weird, so much has happened since then yet it feels like it was yesterday."

"I know what you mean Broody boy." Brooke leaned her head against his arm and inhaled deeply. She loved the way he smelled. It wasn't just his cologne or shampoo, there was something else; something that was just Lucas.

**Xxx**

"It's about time you two got here. I was about to eat by myself." Karen joked as Lucas and Brooke walked in.

Immediately Karen went to hug Brooke, which Brooke gladly accepted. She ushered Brooke over to the table and finished bringing the rest of the food over.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom." Lucas informed the two beautiful girls.

"Well, let me get the drinks…" Brooke told Karen.

"Oh, don't be silly. You are our guest..."

"No offense Karen, but this is like my second home. You don't have to treat me like royalty or anything. Certainly I can help out with dinner. Especially since I'm over here raiding your fridge most of the time anyway." Brooke persisted. "So, what would you like?"

"A tall glass of cold water would be perfect." Karen answered. There was no need in trying to fight this out with Brooke. The truth was, she knew Brooke would help out, whether Karen asked her to or not.

Brooke happily nodded her head and headed over to the fridge. She got a glass of water for Karen and some milk for Lucas and her. She set them down on the table where Karen was sitting.

"How are you feeling Karen? I mean with the baby and all."

"Not bad." Karen replied satisfied. "Not yet anyway." She added in with a whole hearted laugh, which Brooke gratefully joined her in on.

"Ok, that's enough talking about me while I'm not in the room. Let's eat some food." Lucas said as he came back into the kitchen.

"Hate to break it to ya babe, but your mom and I hardly ever talk about you." Brooke teased as she walked over to him.

"It's true." Karen defended and laughed.

Lucas pretended to be hurt and sat down in his chair.

"Karen this looks great." Brooke said.

"Thank you."

For a few minutes they talked about how the day had gone and other such pleasantries while they ate. Then for a few minutes the only sound was the sound of them enjoying the food.

"So, schools will be over soon. Are you two excited?" Karen asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! I mean we still have lots of stuff left to do: midterm, finals. And of course all the other senior events we have going on. It's gonna be crazy." Brooke chatted excitedly.

Lucas just looked at her and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. Now could you please rub off on my son a little bit?"

Lucas' head jerked up, "Hey!" He tried to defend but nothing else came out. "Look, it's not that I'm not excited but what's the big deal? I can't play basketball, and I'll end up staying here anyway."

"You wouldn't have to stay here, not with the money Keith left you." Karen reminded him.

Brooke looked at Lucas surprised. "Keith left you money?" She asked and Lucas nodded. "Well, that's great Lucas. You could apply to UNC." Brooke smiled widely. "Oh!! Even better we could apply to some schools together!!" Brooke clapped in her seat.

"Great idea, Brooke. You can go wherever you want son. Which schools have you applied to so far?"

Lucas didn't reply for a moment.

"Lucas, please tell me you've applied somewhere." Karen begged

"Of course I have." Lucas replied a bit frustrated. This is not what he wanted to talk about right now. He looked over at Karen who was obviously waiting for more. "I applied to Tree Hill Community College, and to UNC."

"And?" Karen and Brooke persisted in unison.

"Obviously I got into the community college; any dope that can fill out an application can get accepted in there, as for UNC I haven't heard yet."

"That's great babe!" Brooke jumped over and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

Karen nodded in agreement. "You've got plenty of options Lucas. Don't let them pass you by."

Lucas shot Karen and "I know" look and tensed up a bit. Brooke sensed this and tried to lighten the mood up.

"Enough about that. Let's talk about the biggest event of the year! Prom!"

Lucas was grateful for the release, "Brooke, prom isn't for a few more months. Isn't it too early to start talking about it?"

Brooke looked at him, clearly showing that "no, it was not too early", and then turned over to Karen. "Karen, will you please tell your son how important prom is."

Nodding, Karen swallowed her food and said, "It's very important Lucas. And since your girlfriend will most likely be prom queen…" Karen winked at Brooke, "…then I would think you should start planning for it too. I had a blast at my prom Lucas, and so should you two."

Brooke hit Lucas in the chest, "Told ya so!" And stuck out her tongue.

Karen and Brooke laughed a bit and eventually got back to their food.

"Speaking of prom…how is my ass of a father?" Lucas asked bitterly. Karen looked up at him a bit confused. "You've been spending a lot of time with him mom and I don't like it. I don't trust him."

"Who said I did completely?" Karen shot back. "Besides, you have to admit he has changed a lot over the past few months."

"That's only because Keith's dead. He isn't being friendly for you, he's doing it to rub it in Keith's face. He might as well spit on his grave." Lucas said frustrated as he played with his food.

It was quiet for a few moments and no one was touching their food. Lucas looked up from his plate and felt a little guilty.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin dinner. I just worry about him. Especially when it comes to you and him." Lucas apologized

"I know honey and you didn't ruin dinner. Tell me, is there a senior trip planned?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, "Don't look at me. I don't know."

"I just thought since you're the one who usually does all the planning…"

"Wait!! I have a great idea! We should totally use Rachel's cabin again. I mean I'm totally in with her now…"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _ The phone interrupted their conversation and Karen went up to answer it.

"What do ya think boyfriend?" Brooke asked excited.

"It's a great idea." Lucas replied, although clearly not on the same level of hyperness as Brooke.

Karen came back into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry but Haley needs me at the café. Some sort of kitchen fire or something. No big deal but I need to head over there."

"Do you want me to come with mom?" Lucas asked

"No, No…you two stay here. I'll call if I need you." Karen smiled as she rushed out. "Wait, what are you plans tonight?"

"We were thinking of seeing a movie." Brooke immediately answered.

Karen nodded, "Ok, Lucas curfew is 2:00. And not a minute later." Karen smiled. Two o'clock was generous and Lucas knew it. Karen bent over to Lucas and pulled him into a hug. They both mumbled a couple "I love you's" and Karen let go. "By the way Brooke, you look fabulous. Red goes great on you."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke shouted as Karen left.

Brooke got up out of her seat and placed herself in Lucas' lap.

"Movie, huh?" Lucas asked slyly.

"Yep." Brooke responded as she leaned in to kiss him.

**xx—xx-x**

_**Well, there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Many things in it will lead to drama in further chapters, so stay tuned for that!! Now, if you would be so kind as to grace me with one of your lovely reviews I would appreciate it! Thanks! You guys are the best!!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_I must commend those of you who write multiple stories here on fanfiction, it is not an easy task I'm trying to do it and it can be overwhelming. And I must say "thank you" again to those of you who read. Whether you've been reading from the start or are just starting to read; it means a lot. Anyway, on with the show!_

_Whit_

**Xxxx**

**Ch. 16 **

"It's a varsity team tradition Brooke. You can't just stop doing it; no one would ever go for that." Peyton reiterated.

It was the middle of cheer practice and Brooke had just called a five minute break. Brooke had mentioned the tradition the varsity cheerleaders do at the final basketball game. She said that they should bring something new to it; that it was old and boring. Some agreed with her, while others disagreed. One of those who disagreed just happened to be Peyton Sawyer.

"I'm not saying we get rid of it, just change it up a bit." Brooke bit back, a little harsher than she had intended.

Peyton rolled her eyes and the cheer squad was silent for a moment. Even Rachel just watched on. Just moments later the doors to the gym smashed open and the basketball team walked through. The girls' heads turned toward the noise.

"Oh my god, Skills…" Bevin shrieked and ran to the other side of the gym.

"Ok ladies…let's do some laps." You could hear Whitey yell to the team.

Brooke turned back toward the squad, "Well, let's get going girls. We can discuss the tradition later." Brooke clapped her hands together and most of the girls got into position.

As the rest of the squad was getting into their positions, Brooke overheard Peyton mumble something and swore she heard her scoff. Brooke walked towards Peyton who was already staring at her, as if she was on guard.

"What was that Peyton?" Brooke asked in a condescending tone.

"Ya know what, don't think you can talk to me like you're better than me Brooke. I'm sick of hearing it. And I said "Like our opinions count anyway." Peyton neither whispered nor yelled this, but some heads were still turning.

"They do Peyton! At least everyone else's does. I don't care what you think anymore." Brooke reminded.

"Like you ever did Brooke."

Brooke blinked hard and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Peyton had just said that to her. Then again, she wasn't surprised; Brooke wasn't sure she knew who Peyton was anymore.

"I have isolated myself from all of my friends for you and have you ever once considered how it's affected my life." Peyton continued at a louder tone, "I know I deserve what's happening, I know I caused it but you haven't even cut me a little slack Brooke. If you want to hate me for what I did, fine, but do you have to rub in my face every day?" By now tears had slipped onto Peyton's face, as everyone else watched on.

The two girls stood staring at each other for a moment until Peyton left the gym. She left solemnly and quietly yet at a quick pace.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled underneath her breath.

The brunette then turned around to find a crowd of people staring at her. She wanted to scream, to tell everyone to mind their own damn business. But she suddenly didn't feel like being so bitchy anymore.

Instead Brooke calmly told her squad, "Let's try that again," got into her position, and the other girl's immediately followed suit.

From outside the gym Peyton noticed the silence that ensued after her departure but only for a moment before Brooke's voice interrupted it. But Brooke wasn't mad, she just sounded tired. _Aren't we all, _Peyton thought. She leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. Her mind had managed to block out all the voices and gossip surrounding her for a moment but they soon came through; just like they always did.

After a moment of regaining herself Peyton lifted up her head and took in the students surrounding her. Through a maze of people she saw one face that always stuck out to her; Lucas Scott. Maybe she shouldn't go over there, maybe she shouldn't talk to him, maybe…but that didn't stop her long legs from striding over to him. Forgetting about the tears that fell just minutes earlier, Peyton put a smile on her face.

"Hey Luke…" She said, attempting to join the conversation with him, Mouth and Nathan, "…Mouth, Nathan." She smiled in their direction.

"Hey Peyt." The three boys answered back.

To call it awkward would be a lie but to say it wasn't would be a lie too. _Uncomfortable_. No that wasn't right either. Whatever it was the four couldn't put a finger on it.

"What are you guys up to?" Peyton asked and for the first time realized that Nathan should be in practice.

"Oh, we were just talking about the game coming up. And of course, Luke and I were warning Nathan that if the team doesn't win then we'll make sure the sun doesn't shine." Mouth laughed as he got a light hit from Nathan's elbow, who was also laughing.

"Nice Mouth, stealing lines from Whitey," Nathan commented, "shame on you."

"Well it's gonna happen if you don't get your butt in there Nate. Soon Whitey will come out here and yell, "Stop flirting with each other ladies and get in here and give me fifty suicides."" Lucas mocked Whitey's voice.

"Haha…" Nathan mocked back childishly, "…it was good to see ya Peyt, but these losers are right. See ya later." He gave Peyton a side hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek before running off into the gym Peyton had just exited.

Before silence could ensue Peyton spoke up, "So, you think the Ravens will win state this year?" Peyton directed the question at neither boy but kept her attention on Lucas.

"Yeah. The team's really gotten better since the beginning of the year. They have one hell of a chance." Lucas answered, smiling brightly.

"That's for sure." Mouth seconded.

Peyton nodded, "How have you guys been?"

"Good." Both boys answered in unison, again.

Lucas shifted his feet while he tapped on his books. Peyton just nodded as she bit her lip. And Mouth could feel a bit of tension begin to build. He suddenly felt…_uncomfortable._

"Well, if it isn't the only good guy in the world with the guy I have to stand because my roommates dating him with the whore who tried to break them up, all standing together." Rachel's voice exploded into the silence.

"Hey Rach." Mouth was the only one who greeted her.

"I really hate to break this reunion up, as it looks like you three are enjoying yourselves oh so much, but I need Mr. McFadden here to help me with something." She encircled Mouth's arm with her own and began to drag him off.

Before they went far Rachel turned around to speak once more, "Oh and Peyton don't do anything stupid, Mr. Scott there suddenly has a habit of telling his girlfriend everything. Even if he didn't, I do." With that the red head sauntered off, with Mouth intact.

"We really can't be friends, can we?" Peyton asked, not knowing where it came from.

Lucas stood there for a moment, not knowing how to answer.

"I'm not sure Peyton."

Peyton nodded, not satisfied with the answer but understanding of it.

"How've you been?" Lucas asked reluctantly.

"Does it really matter?" Peyton responded, not intending to receive a reply. "For what it's worth Luke, I'm sorry I kissed you in the library. I'm sorry I confessed my feelings for you to Brooke. And I'm sorry I threw away her friendship for what I thought would come of it. If I could do it over again, I would." Peyton told him simply.

She started to walk off but Lucas stopped her before she could.

"You don't need to tell me this; you need to tell it to her."

"I have Lucas. I really have but she won't give me any slack."

"C'mon Peyt. Would you if you were her?" Lucas asked staring her down. "Besides, all the "I'm sorry's" in the world won't make up for this. Your words don't mean shit to her anymore, but your actions…well your actions do. I'm not saying you can salvage anything Peyton, that's up to her. But stop hoping you can fix it with your words. Start moving forward and acting like the Peyton she remembers, the Peyton she once called her best friend."

Lucas offered a small smile and walked away. Peyton's gaze followed him and realized he was heading for the gym. The gym that seemed to hold everyone but her. She decided to follow as well. Not to follow Lucas, but to go back to the squad. To practice the routines and to be a part of something. Peyton nodded her head and followed the path Lucas and Nathan had taken. As she did she heard someone call her name, although it sounded out in the distance.

"Peyton." A voice echoed through the air.

Peyton turned her head to the right and out in the parking saw someone waving their hands in the air. For a brief moment she hoped it was Jake. Someone who didn't hold all of this against her. Then, as she got closer, she got a better look at who it was; and it shocked her.

"Anna?"

**xx****—****xx**

_Dun Dun Dun! And now the drama starts…will Anna win __Lucas back__??? Review and let me know what you think…._

_I'm totally kidding __ LoL! NO, that's not why I brought Anna back. Although she will play a part in the story. Anyway, please review and tell me how you felt about this chapter. And I promise to not take forever to ud again! Love ya. _


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello, Hello! Welcome back and thanks to all your reviews last time. I appreciate them __soooo__ much. You guys help me write more and get a feel for what I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks so much. And continue reading for my fabulous __ud__Lol_

_Whit_

**Ch. 17**

"Holy shit, I still can't believe you're here." Peyton commented as her and Anna walked down the pier.

"Me either, but since my parents are selling the house I thought I'd come out and help them." Anna replied.

"So they've been cool about the whole "coming out" thing?" Peyton asked.

Anna nodded. "It's weird. I didn't expect them to take it better than Felix, but they did."

The two walked on as the breeze blew the wind in their faces.

"I gotta ask though…" Peyton began as Anna looked at her, "…why come to see me?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. I've missed you Peyton. You were a really good friend to me."

Peyton smiled. _If you only knew, _she thought to herself.

"Ok, I have to ask, whatever happened with that Jake guy?"

Peyton felt relieved and answered, "Well, we had something…" Anna twitched her eyebrows at this, "…but he had to leave. He lives in Savannah now, with Jenny."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

Peyton shook her head and told Anna not to worry about it. They walked along until they came to a bench where they both agreed to sit.

"How's Brooke doing? I mean with everything that happened during the summer, I can only imagine how hard this has been on her."

Peyton stared at Anna with a very confused look on her face. How would Anna know about what's been going on with Brooke?

"You mean with Lucas?" Was the only response Peyton could think of.

"No." Now Anna's face fell into confusion. "She did tell you. Didn't she?"

_x__x_

"Oh god, Lucas…noooooo…" Brooke managed to giggle from underneath Lucas who was repeatedly tickling her sides.

"Sorry Miss. Davis, but you got the answer wrong. And this…" Lucas held up his fingers as he wiggled them, "…is your punishment." He began to tickle her again.

"Oh…" Brooke giggled some more and somehow stopped Lucas, "…ok. But I must warn you Mr. Scott…if you insist on tickling me, I might have to take away some of your privileges."

Lucas immediately stopped, held up his hands, and mouthed an "alright". He bent down into his backpack and grabbed out another textbook to add to their pile.

"Lucas, can't we stop studying. I'm tired….oh! I know! Let's make some cookies and watch a movie."

"You can't study but you have energy to cook?" Lucas asked.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Brooke exclaimed as she dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen.

Brooke immediately started grabbing some supplies and setting them on the counter.

"Don't you need a recipe, or something?" Lucas asked.

"No, I know this recipe by heart. It's a chocolate, peanut butter, oatmeal concoction that me and Peyton made up a long time ago." Brooke answered and started looking around for pots and pans.

Once she found them she stuck her head up from the cupboards and got some water from the sink. Lucas made his way over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Have I told you lately that I'm completely, head over heels, in love with you?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, you have but it never hurts to hear more of it." Brooke turned around to face him.

"Well, I am completely head over heels in love with you." Lucas smiled as he gave Brooke a small kiss. "I'm also really proud of you."

"For what?"

"I heard some of the other cheerleaders talking about that idea you have for the final cheerleading event during the final basketball game. They sounded pretty excited about it."

Brooke blushed, "Did they really?"

Lucas just nodded and bent down to kiss her again. Brooke moved her hands from the kitchen sink up to Lucas' back and pulled him closer. As it became more heated Lucas picked Brooke up and set her on the counter.

"What do ya say about ditching this cookie idea and pursuing this making out somewhere more comfortable." Lucas whispered.

"Scott, that, is a great idea…" Brooke whispered back, "…but I really want some cookies now. So you're just gonna have to help me." Brooke broke the kiss.

Lucas nodded, "Ok, but this…" He motioned between the two of them "…is to be continued."

"Of course," Brooke said as she handed Lucas a bowl, "now crack three eggs and put them in a bowl with two cups of flour."

"Yes ma'am."

_xx_

Lucas slid his hand along Brooke's arm and interlocked their fingers together; his right arm placed firmly on her back.

Brooke gasped sharply as she dug her nails deeply into Lucas' back.

"God Luke…" Moaned a barely audible Brooke.

Lucas captured Brooke's lips with his own and then trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He let out a deep breath against Brooke's neck, which sent shivers down her spine. They stayed clung together for a moment before Lucas rolled over on his back, Brooke still clinging to him.

"Mr. Scott, you cease to amaze me." Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas.

Lucas smiled, "You do realize that we have a HUGE mess to clean up, don't you?"

Brooke giggled.

"I'm serious. There's flour all over the kitchen and most of our clothes are thrown all over the living room and stairs."

"Speaking of the stairs…how's your back?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"I can tell you that I have NEVER done anything remotely close to that before."

"I didn't even know you had it in you broody…well done." Brooke commented while patting him on the chest.

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his own and played with her fingers. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Brooke situated her head on Lucas' chest and closed her eyes as well. It was silent and every few seconds you could hear the birds outside. The two were lying on the floor, completely comfortable.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." Lucas suddenly spoke up.

"I know. Now."

Brooke rolled over, positioning herself on top of Lucas. Slowly she began kissing Lucas on his chest, making her way up.

"You ready for another go, Scott?" Brooke asked while kinking her eyebrows.

Lucas laughed, "Brooke, you're lucky I lasted as long as I did. I'm not sure…"

"What if I promised to do all the work." Brooke interrupted.

Lucas thought for a moment. "And do that thing with your tongue," Lucas bargained.

"Duh."

Lucas turned Brooke over, so he was on top. He propped himself up with his arms and looked down at Brooke. She reached up and brought Lucas' head down to hers.

"You're on Davis." Lucas whispered as he began kissing her.

Downstairs a frustrated and confused Peyton Sawyer walked into Rachel's house. She did knock but she figured Brooke and Rachel, much like herself, never listened for the door. The sight before her was a mess. Honestly, she didn't expect it to be immaculate but…_oh whatever,_ Peyton thought.

There were traces of flour that led back to the kitchen. Peyton followed them and found the kitchen in a mess too. She turned around, ready to leave, when she recognized a familiar smell. Next to her on the counter were cookies; chocolate, peanut butter, oatmeal ones, to be exact. She left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. There were clothes flung about and Peyton contemplated leaving, but her need to talk to Brooke was too much. She went up the stairs and heard giggling. She recognized it as Brooke's and hurried up her pace.

"Brooke." Peyton yelled as she reached the top.

She reached Brooke and Rachel's room and barged in. "Brooke Davis you…"

"Peyton, get the hell out of here. God." Brooke screamed.

Peyton froze for a moment. Her earlier instinct was right: she should have left. Before her were Brooke and Lucas, naked.

_**xx—**__**xx**_

_I was going to keep going but I wanted a little bit of a cliffhanger__!!! I hope you all liked it. So please review, I love them to death._


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello all devoted or interested readers. I'm glad you've come back to join me even though this ud took a bit longer. I've just moved, so I have been a little sidetracked lately. Please read and enjoy!_

_-whit_

**Ch. 18**

"No, I will not leave Brooke. Not until we talk."

"I'm sorry all I heard was blah blah blah, I'm a dirty whore."

Lucas cringed as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. Lucas had avoided the whole situation since Peyton had come in. That is, the second he could get away once Peyton caught them in Brooke's bedroom. So far Lucas had heard a lot of yelling, screaming and he swore he heard Brooke stomp on the floor a couple of times.

"Ughhh…" Brooke muttered frustrated, as she stepped into the kitchen.

Lucas turned to look at her. Her head was bent down while her hands were outstretched, palms down on the counters. Lucas walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"How's it going out there champ?"

"Don't joke with me Scott." Brooke ordered as she lifted her head. "As soon as I'm done with her…" Brooke pointed towards the living room, "…I have no problem coming back in here and finishing you."

"Promise?" Lucas asked while suppressing a laugh.

Brooke smiled slightly and shook her head. She walked past Lucas and began to look into some cabinets.

"Uh, babe, what ya looking for?"

Brooke opened another drawer before answering. "Aha!" She beamed and turned around to reveal a steak knife in her hand.

Lucas gave her a perturbed look.

"I'm just going to stab her in the back like she did me, then we should be even."

Lucas walked towards her.

"Of course I'll have to do it a couple of times for it to really be even." Brooke thought out loud.

Just as Lucas was about to comment, Peyton walked into the kitchen and laughed. The couple turned around to face her.

"That's great Brooke. How long have you been waiting to use that line?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Actually, PEYTON, I've used that line over and over. It's about time I acted on it." Brooke snarled as she began to approach Peyton.

"Whoa!" Lucas said as he stepped in between the two girls, receiving glares from both. "Is it okay if I leave before you two kill each other? The Bobcats are just about to start and I have $50 on this game."

He looked between the two girls.

"Peyton give us a second." Lucas said.

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas, I have to talk to Brooke."

"I never said leave the house just leave the damn kitchen." Lucas shot back.

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to leave the kitchen, shaking her head along the way.

"Surprise, surprise, you got him to save you yet again Peyton."

Peyton turned around, "Ya know what Brooke…"

"Peyton. Stop." Lucas demanded.

With that Peyton left the kitchen.

Lucas turned around to Brooke, who was scowling at him. For a moment, it looked like Brooke might hit Lucas. Then she turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why do you have to do that?" Brooke asked.

"You mean save myself from two girls who obviously want to kill each other? I guess that's just how much I love myself."

"Yes. And act like I'm the only crazy one in the room. I don't even know what she's doing here."

Lucas went over to Brooke and grabbed her hand.

"That was not my intention." Lucas explained. "I just think that if you two are going to fight or talk nicely or…" Lucas picked up the knife, "…stab each other in the back with knifes, then maybe I shouldn't be here."

Brooke laughed, "I wasn't really going to stab her Lucas, not while you were here."

"See, you've still got your sense of humor. That's good."

"Yeah, now if only I can find a way to hurt Peyton with it." Brooke commented sarcastically.

"Just use that famous Davis sarcasm, that should do the trick." Lucas said as he pecked Brooke on the forehead.

Lucas then stepped past Brooke and headed for the living room.

"Uh, where are you going?" Brooke followed Lucas.

When Lucas reached the front door, he turned around to face Brooke.

"I wasn't kidding. I really do have $50 riding on the Bobcats game." Lucas smiled as he opened the front door.

Peyton was sitting on the front porch, not phased by the two standing behind her.

"Oh, that damn stray came back again Lucas. Well, I guess I'll just have to have animal services come and put her down. What a shame." Brooke said as she snapped her fingers.

Lucas walked around Peyton and headed for his car. Brooke followed after him, barefoot.

"Wait, Broody…" Brooke pleaded.

Lucas turned around as Brooke leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"Thanks for today. It was a good day."

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad, was it?" Lucas agreed. "Now I think you've got most of that material down for history, just study it a little more tonight and you should pass that test."

"I thought you were just going to give me all the answers, you know in exchange for…" Brooke trailed off as she whispered into Lucas' ear.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah but we got interrupted. Besides, you don't need me for this. You can do it yourself."

Brooke reached up and kissed him.

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said as he broke the kiss.

As Lucas got in the front seat Brooke leaned in the passenger side window.

"Bye Luke. I love you." Brooke said quietly.

"I love you too, pretty girl."

Brooke watched as Lucas pulled out of her driveway and drove down the street. She beamed as she walked back to her door.

"I was hoping you left." Brooke huffed at Peyton.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"Suit yourself Peyton. I'm going inside." Brooke opened the front door but before she could slam it in Peyton's face, as she intended, Peyton interrupted.

"I know you were pregnant last summer Brooke."

_Xxxx_

The two girls sat opposite each other in the living room. Silence engulfed them as Peyton waited for Brooke to speak. Once Peyton revealed the secret she knew, Brooke immediately got quiet and entered the house, while Peyton followed close behind. For the past five minutes neither of them said a word. Peyton was actually shocked that it was true. She didn't think Anna would lie to her, but she didn't think this was something Brooke would keep from her. Obviously, she was wrong.

"It wasn't Lucas'." Brooke finally spoke up.

Peyton wasn't sure what to say, but she didn't have to wait long before Brooke continued.

"I found out in California. I umm…" Brooke's voice grew quiet as she found it harder to continue, "…God, I didn't even know until I went to the Doctor's and well…" Brooke gestured with her hands and played with her hair.

Peyton closed her eyes and she realized what Brooke was getting at.

"I don't understand why Anna…" Peyton started but Brooke interrupted.

"Anna told you?" Brooke asked infuriated. "Of course she did, she hates the fact that Lucas wanted to be with me and not her…"

"Brooke, that is not why she told me," Peyton defended, "she was concerned about you and asked. Besides, Anna shouldn't have been the one to tell me. You should have."

Brooke didn't respond. Peyton was right, she should have told her. They were, after all, once best-friends.

"How could you confide in Felix, but not me?"

"It was the night after I found out. I was drunk and I made a stupid call."

Peyton became even more confused and her face showed it.

"It was his, Peyton." Brooke clarified. "He was the last person I had sex with. So I found his number and called him. I was angry and sad and I wanted him to hurt as much as I was at that… very second." Brooke said as tears quietly streamed down her face.

Peyton slowly got up and carefully situated herself next to Brooke.

"We never talked after that and honestly…" Brooke paused and took a deep breath, "…I haven't thought about it a whole lot since then."

"Brooke I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I really wish you would have told me." Peyton lightly put an arm around Brooke and was happy when she didn't pull away.

"Does Lucas know?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head.

There was a shuffling sound from behind the girls and they both shot their heads around to see who it was.

"I just…ummm… forgot my jacket." Lucas said solemnly.

_xx—xx_

_Ok, I hope you liked it. Or loved it! That's even better! Let me know. _

_Thx for reading!!_


	20. Chapter 19

_**I must thank all of you who reviewed for this last chapter (and any other chapters reviewed). And of course a big thanks to those who have come back to read for more. Just to clarify, Brooke had a miscarriage not an abortion. Sorry if that was unclear.**__** For some reason I had really bad writers block this **__**chapter.**__** But I think it finished off well.**____**Anyway**__**, on to the next chapter!**_

_**whit**_

_**Xxxx**_

**Ch. 19**

"Love truth, but pardon error" Voltaire

Silence is a sickening feeling. Especially when it's followed by: words that should be said, but aren't; actions that could be taken, but won't. As Brooke's heart threatened to beat out of her chest and the only sound she could hear was its beating, Lucas just stared her. He gave her that brooding look he does oh so well.

So they stood there; the three of them. But amidst everything it occurred to each of them that it was the first time they had been together alone. Within the past few months anyway. Then without a word, Lucas left.

"Shit." Brooke closed her eyes tight as she swore.

"You should go after him."

Brooke looked at Peyton and nodded.

"I was never planning on telling him." Brooke said.

"Why Brooke? He cares about you so much. And why not tell me? I mean, we were good at the beginning of the year."

"Jesus Peyton! It's not all about you."

Peyton shook her head, "I'm not saying it is. But you didn't have to handle that by yourself. You could have called, I would have come to California in a heart beat."

"You had that whole "my mom wasn't my real mom and now my real mom is stalking me" problem. That's all we ever talked about, when we did talk anyway. You were just as depressed as I was." Brooke stood up to gain composure and stop the tears that threatened to fall. "And Lucas…" she continued, "…well he spent the whole summer with you. And _I_ ran out on him after he kissed me and told me he wanted to be with me. There was no one to talk to Peyton. No one."

Peyton knew the truth of what Brooke said and the effect they had taken on Brooke and certainly herself.

"Brooke…" Peyton stood up and stopped Brooke from pacing, "…I know I've messed up this year and you have no reason to trust me, but you can always, _always_ come to me."

They stood facing each other for a moment. Peyton mentally kicked herself for not beingthere for Brooke. Somehow over the past year Peyton had lost touch and forgot what being a good friend really meant. She thought they were doing good, at least before Peyton screwed up royally, but she knew she was wrong.

"I'm sure he's not mad Brooke, he doesn't have a right to be. It's just a lot to take in, especially since he overheard it. I mean…I don't know I'm probably the last person you'll take advice from." Peyton fiddled with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. "I'm, uh, just gonna go."

Peyton made her way over to the door. She hesitated leaving and stopped at the door.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about busting over here today." Peyton said without turning around. "Anna told me and I…I don't know what I was thinking. I…guess I was upset. Anyway, I am sorry, for what it's worth."

After a little more hesitation, Peyton finally walked out the door. Something Brooke was grateful for. She was about to forgive Peyton for ruining her perfectly fine day. _Anna! I need to kill Ann,_Brooke thought. Because, really it was her fault that all this was happening. Before she could deal with Lucas, she had to take her frustrations out on someone. That lucky person was going to be Anna.

_xx__—__xx_

"Oh come on May, you had that. What good are you as a forward if you can't pass it in." Lucas screamed at the television screen.

"Yo' man, he should have given that to Carroll. What was he thinking?" Skills joined in.

Karen walked into the room, drying her hands off with a rag.

"Are they losing?" She asked.

"No…" Lucas answered while running his hand through his hair, "…but they could be."

"They're just not watching where they're passing. They're lucky the Spurs aren't playing their best."

"Oh, the Spurs! Didn't they win the super bowl?" Karen joked.

Lucas immediately jumped in, "Don't even joke about things like that."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Karen apologized but continued to laugh. "C'mon dinners ready."

"Mom, we can't leave. The third just started." Lucas whined.

"So? You can miss twenty-minutes of it."

"Yeah man, let's eat. I'm starving."

The boys sat down at the table as Karen pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Lucas? You did tell Brooke she was invited for dinner didn't you?" Karen asked. "Lasagna's her favorite, I didn't think she'd miss this for the world."

"Where is your girl man? I think she needs some of Skills' loving." Skills laughed.

Karen dished out lasagna to everybody, but continued to stare at Lucas. He had been a little distant since he had come back from Brooke's and pretty much hadn't said a word until Skills came into the house.

Lucas didn't answer and instead opted for jumping right into eating. A few "mmm"s might stop Karen from repeating the question. Luckily Skills opened up another conversation by thanking Karen and then talking about how much he loved being on the Raven's team.

"I'm so glad you decided to join, honey, you're gonna be just amazing in college." Karen commented.

"I can't believe the season's almost over. Yo, I think we're gonna win state."

"You guys better, I didn't work my ass off for half of the season to watch you guys lose." Lucas added.

"Yeah, I guess that's why you're at the sidelines "rooting" us on, huh?"

Lucas put up a hand as he swallowed a mouth full of food. "Sometimes you guys need a good kick in the butt. A big one."

"Ok, ok. Skills how's that girlfriend of yours?" Karen asked

"O' she's pretty good. If ya know what I mean?" Skills laughed.

"Dude…" Lucas gasped, "…you can't talk like that in front of my mom," then he threw his napkin at Skills.

Karen just laughed. She missed watching the boys interact together. Lucas never _really_ had a brother growing up and having Skills around was really good for Lucas. She only hoped the baby inside of her would have good friends like Lucas did.

Lucas noticed his mom looking down at her growing belly. "Are you alright mom?"

Karen looked up and just nodded.

_Knock, knock, __knock_The gentle knocking came from the living room door and Karen immediately got up to answer it.

Lucas turned to Skills again, "I can't believe you said that."

"Your mom thought it was funny man, don't worry about it."

Lucas just shook his head and shuffed more lasagna in his mouth.

"Brooke! I was just mentioning you. Come in." Karen's voice echoed into the kitchen.

Lucas' head shot up and his eyes quickly searched the kitchen. Almost as if he was looking for a way out. When Karen and Brooke entered the kitchen, Skills instantly stood up and hugged Brooke. Lucas shifted on his seat to face the brunette. She looked tired and Lucas was positive she had been crying. He smiled softly at her as she took a seat next to him.

Karen filled a plate full of food and handed it to Brooke, which she gratefully accepted.

"We were just talking about the team. I think they're gonna go all the way this year, what do you think?" Karen asked Brooke.

Brooke looked over at Skills, "They better. We aren't out there working our butts off for nothing."

Skills laughed, "That's exactly what your man said." Skills pointed over at Lucas.

Brooke followed Skills hand to Lucas' face, who was smirking. She made eye contact with him and just stared.

"What do you people think? That us guys on the court do nothing? That it's because of the cheerleaders we win?"

"There you go baby. You got it!" Brooke beamed.

Everyone laughed and Skills just shook his head. He was defeated; for the time being anyway.

"Alright, whatever." Skills commented. "So Bevin's begging me to get a limo for the prom."

"That's a great idea." Karen said happily.

"Of course I'll do whatever makes my baby happy…"

"But…" Lucas added.

"…but, I'm gonna need a few people to go in on it with me. I was thinking you and Brooke could come along."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand with his own under the table. "That sounds like a good idea. What do ya say pretty girl?" Lucas asked while looking over at Brooke.

Brooke smiled. The way Lucas was looking at her made he know that he wasn't mad at her.

"Really?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas just nodded.

Brooke beamed and clapped her hands. "Oh my god! We have so much planning to do. Of course we'll have Mouth and his date, and Rachel…"

"RACHEL!" The other three shrieked.

"Duh, she's like my roommate…"

"Yeah, and your other half. Have you seen those two together? Do you ever leave each other's sides?" Skills asked.

"Only when she brings a boy over," Brooke answered laughing, "or when Lucas comes over."

Brooke looked over at Lucas and patted his leg. Lucas' shot his head over at his mother who was laughing. He knew he was blushing and wondered why his mother was letting them get away with comments like these.

"Anyway, back to before the Skills interruption." Brooke pointed at Skills. "Rachel, and whoever she wants to bring. Naley, obviously. And any other guys from the Rivercourt, of course."

"Can we find a limo that big?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah man, we'll get one of those hummer limo's!" Skills grinned.

"Totally!" Brooke yelped and stood up to give Skills a high five.

_xx__—__xx_

"Goodnight Skills, thanks for coming over." Karen bid farewell to Skills at the front door.

"You didn't have to help clean up Brooke." Lucas said he dried off another plate.

"Yes I did. Your mom worked her butt off to make this, the least I could do is help clean up. I mean she just makes the best food and…"

Lucas put a hand over Brooke's to stop her from washing. "You're rambling."

Brooke blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I ran out earlier. Obviously, I wasn't suppose to hear that, so I just bolted."

Brooke didn't know what to say. Even after having an hour to think about it she still couldn't come up with something.

"I'm not mad Brooke," Lucas said as if reading her thoughts, "but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little…hurt."

"Lucas I'm not sure what to say. I don't know if I can give you a good explanation."

"You don't have to."

Lucas turned around and leaned against the sink.

"Let's go outside for a bit. Sit on that porch swing." Brooke suggested and linked arms with Lucas.

Once outside they made their way over to the swing. Lucas sat down and patted the space next to him but Brooke didn't sit down. She just stood next to it, holding onto the side.

"When I found out that I lost the baby…" Brooke started as her voice cracked, "…I guess I kind of went into a hole. Honestly, I haven't thought about it since the summer." Brooke looked over at Lucas, "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"More than I should have." Lucas confessed.

Brooke nodded and tears streamed down her face. Lucas immediately pulled Brooke next to him, reached over and began to stroke the tears away. They swung for a moment in silence. Brooke cuddled herself against Lucas until she felt comfortable.

"So a hummer limo, huh?" Lucas asked and laughed a little.

Brooke joined in, "Yeah, they're huge. I think they can fit up to like 20 people."

"I'm excited then."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since I'm making my own dress, I'm going to make you a vest that goes with it. And we need to get you a tie that goes with my dress."

"Sounds good."

"Did it make you sad to talk about basketball and the finals?"

Lucas nodded, "A little bit. But Whitey lets me sit with the team, so at least I get to sit right next to them."

"I'm proud of you boyfriend. And you should be too."

"Love truth, but pardon error" Voltaire

_xxxx_

_**Ok, there you go! I hope it finished off ok. I didn't want too much baby **__**drama,**__** I think Brooke and Lucas have enough on their plate. Anyway, I think I'm **__**gonna**__** finish this story up soon. Of course I'll go through **__**the end of basketball, prom and all that good stuff. Thanks for reading. You know what to do!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hello everyone!! Thanks for coming back for more. Thanks to all the reviews, everybody knows how much even one review means. This chapter is sure to make you smile._

_Whit_

_xx-xx_

**Ch. 20**

"Down only one point will team _Suck it to Yo'Mama _be able to come from behind and steal the win?" Mouth's voice echoed through the river court.

"Dude…" Lucas breathed heavily as he handed the ball to Skills, "…why'd you have to name your team that."

Skills grabbed the ball and dribbled. "I was getting sick of red and blue. It's so plain man."

"Yeah, well the plain blue team is winning." Lucas laughed and stuck his tongue out.

Skills just shook his head. He dribbled down a little bit, then passed the ball to Tim. Tim looked around and laughed at Nathan, who was guarding him. Deciding to show off, Tim dribbled the ball around himself and under his legs. Nathan took the opportunity and swiped the ball away from Tim.

"Ah man…"

"Luke!"

Nathan threw the ball to Lucas who caught it seconds before Skills came running over. Lucas rummaged around Skills and looked around for an open man.

"Fergie!" Lucas yelled and bounced the ball between Skills' legs.

Fergie got the ball and dribbled around a bit; slowing the pace down. He put his hand in the air and pointed over at Lucas.

"Oh shit! Junk, Tim, look out for Luke." Skills yelled.

But Fergie was already in motion. He threw the ball to Lucas, who rounded around and attempted a lay-up towards the hoop. It was off and all the boys knew it. Just as it was about to fall off the rim, Nathan tipped it back in.

"Yes!" Fergie and Lucas yelled as they ran Nathan.

"I guess_ Suck it to Yo'Mama _won't be sucking it to anyone but themselves." Mouth laughed and got up to congratulate the boys.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Skills mimicked.

Haley, Brooke and Bevin walked up with Mouth to congratulate the boys. Or, in Bevin's case, console.

"That's my man. Saving the team, like always." Haley bragged as she brought Nathan in for a kiss.

Skills watched them and turned to Bevin with a pouty face, "Can yo' man get some suga', even though he didn't win?"

"Of course baby." Bevin giggled.

Lucas laughed and looked for Brooke. She had grabbed the basketball and was practicing free throws. Lucas walked over to her, noticing how focused she was on getting a basket.

"That's pretty good. You've just got to bend your knees; loosen up a little bit."

Brooke turned over to Lucas, "Well, it's easy for you. Not only is it on your blood but you've been doing it your whole life. The only thing that's in my blood is how to drink and be a bad parent."

"Maybe so, but did I ever tell you that you…" Lucas tapped Brooke's nose with his finger, "…are my favorite little drinker."

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Just show me what I'm doing wrong." Brooke pouted.

"You're not doing anything wrong. You're just not doing everything right. First, bend your knees and kind of bounce like that; it'll help you get a good balance."

Brooke watched Lucas do it, then copied it herself.

"Perfect. Now, when you let the ball go, don't force it out of your hands. Let it roll off of them."

Brooke nodded and picked the basketball back up. She bounced it a couple of times, positioned herself, and tossed the ball into the basket. It rolled out of her hands and right into the basket.

Brooke jumped up and down, "Yes!"

Lucas clapped and congratulated Brooke. "See, it's in you too pretty girl."

Brooke threw her arms around Lucas' neck as Lucas snaked his arms around Brooke's waist.

"Maybe we should do more of these lessons. That was a lot of fun." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah? I'd love to teach you, I just never thought you'd want to learn."

"Well, now you know something new about me." Brooke smiled.

_That smile_, Lucas thought. He was glad to see that smile again. The two had been getting along very well lately. With the championship game just a day away and prom less than a month away; things were finally looking up. Not just for them, but for everyone. Karen was a little more than six months pregnant and, if everything went according to plan, the baby would come right after graduation. Haley and Nathan had decided to accept the offer to Duke and attend school there.

"Dollar for your thoughts."

Lucas laughed, "Brooke, I think it's a _penny_ for your thoughts."

"Thanks Lucas, I know that. But who wants a penny, when you could have a dollar. Anyway, you had that "I'm in deep thought" look. Not that you don't always, because God knows you do. But I doubt my interest in learning a lay-up, has anything to do with it."

"A lay-up, huh?"

"Or whatever you call it."

Lucas pushed aside some hairs that had fallen in Brooke's face, "Actually, I was thinking about that."

Brooke looked at him doubtfully, "Really, I was. That and the fact that things are coming together perfectly."

"That they are."

Brooke pulled herself up towards Lucas and locked her lips with his. The kiss deepened as Brooke pulled Lucas closer and grazed her fingers across his neck.

"You really wanna learn a lay-up?" Lucas asked between kisses.

Brooke giggled against his lips, one of the feelings Lucas loved most.

"Mmmm hmmm. Teach me how to do a lay-up baby."

Lucas reluctantly pulled away and went to grab the ball.

"Oh, Peyton!" Bevin screamed and ran toward the blonde haired girl.

Everyone turned to see Peyton approaching the river court and Bevin running towards her. Bevin plopped herself onto Peyton and it took Peyton a moment to reciprocate. They came walking up, Bevin laughing in Peyton's ear. Mouth approached her and they talked for a moment. Then they smacked high fives and walked towards the other teenagers. Brooke latched herself to Lucas as he stepped a little closer to everybody; he turned and gave her a peculiar look.

"Who won?" Peyton asked.

"Well, see, it would have been…" Skills started to speak up but was immediately interrupted.

"Dude you lost. Get over it." Fergie jumped in.

Everyone laughed and Bevin went to console Skills; who in turn got made fun of by Nathan. Soon there was a chaos of different conversations.

"How you doing blondie?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Really good." Peyton beamed. "Actually that's why I'm here."

Peyton stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"I have some awesome news. After the championship game tomorrow and we kick Dalton high's ass…"

The group immediately broke out into a cheer.

"…exactly! And after that Karen has graciously agreed to let us have Tric as a celebration spot. I have booked this hot, small town band, and we are going to have a karaoke contest. So remember to show."

"Peyton, that's great." Haley exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just so excited we're gonna have some place real to hang out at."

Peyton walked over to Brooke and Lucas. Lucas could feel Brooke tense up and wondered if he should wonder over by the others. But Brooke still had herself latched to him and he knew that even though he desperately wanted to leave, he couldn't.

"Hey guys…" Peyton said looking uncomfortable, "…Brooke I, umm, wanted to make sure you could have D.U.Not.I there tomorrow. You know, just in case someone needs them."

"Of course." Brooke answered proudly.

"Cool. And I'm really excited about our cheer during half-time, it's gonna go over really well."

"Ya think? I guess I'm just so worried about doing something new…"

Brooke released herself from Lucas, or rather Lucas from her, and walked a little closer to Peyton. Lucas thought about walking away but knew that would be a bad idea. So he stood idle as the two girls talked. They seemed to be getting along pretty well and Lucas silently thanked God for cheerleading. Soon enough Lucas was being tugged by Brooke to be closer to the rest of the group.

"…the reason you guys do so well is because of us." Bevin finished as they walked up.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" Skills roared.

"That is exactly what that girl said the other night…" Skills said pointing to Brooke, "…what is wrong with you girls?"

"In our defense, if it wasn't for our damn good cheerleading skills, the other team wouldn't get distracted and you guys wouldn't be able to swoop in and finish it off." Peyton said.

"Yeah!" Haley agreed excitedly.

The four girls immediately started clapping as the boys reassured each other that they were good basketball players.

"You're gonna be there with us, right man?" Nathan asked Lucas quietly.

Lucas looked over at him, "Of course."

"I gotta go help Karen with some loose ends. But I will see you three…" Peyton pointed to Brooke, Haley and Bevin, "tomorrow at practice, with the rest of the girls. Junk, Fergie, you guys are coming to the game right?"

"Hell yeah." Junk answered.

Peyton laughed, "Cool. See ya guys." Peyton waved and made her way off the river court.

"Wait just a sec Peyt." Lucas yelled as he ran after her.

"How's my mom? If she needs a break or any help I can…" Lucas started rambling.

"I know Luke and so does she. But everything's good. I promise." Peyton reassured him and left the court.

Lucas turned around to see Brooke walking up to him.

"You think they have everything under control?" Brooke asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded.

"So, how 'bout that lay-up?"

Brooke linked her hands with Lucas' and led him back to the court, facing him.

"Ok, but you have much to learn young grasshopper." Lucas grinned.

Brooke laughed, stopped walking and pulled Lucas close. "Well, it is only fair. Considering all that I taught you."

_xx—xx_

_I hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was very light and fluffy, but I couldn't help myself. Honestly, I think the drama may be past them. Well…maybe. Anyway, you know what to do. And if you don't, then you must take fanfiction 101, immediately!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello all readers!! Ok this is another happy chapter! As always, I had fun writing it! After this there is only two, maybe three, chapters left. If you have any thoughts or suggestions you know what to do at the end. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter… You guys are the best! Read and enjoy. ****Oh, the song is ****Spice up your life**** by the ****Spicegirls**

**whit**

**Ch. 21**

"So again, congratulations Ravens! You played one heck of a year!" Karen's voiced boomed out of the mike.

The crowd cheered loudly and made the club come alive. Deb, who was standing next to Karen, came up to the mike.

"Have a great night!"

Another sound of elation and cheering came from the sea of people. The two women left the stage and Karen was immediately greeted by Lucas.

"Ma, you alright? I think you should sit down. I'll get you some water, do you want ice in it? Then I'll take you home so you can rest."

"Lucas!" Karen yelled.

Lucas stepped back, offended that his mother would yell at him. He was doing what he was supposed to be doing; doing what Keith could not. He made a promise to take care of his little brother or sister and he wasn't about to let his mother overwork herself just to prove that she could still do things like this. He wanted to protest her reaction but never had a chance.

"You are rambling and honestly honey…" Karen said, now lowering her voice, "…you're driving me crazy."

Lucas had no idea how to respond, so he just stood there.

"Oh baby, I know you're just trying to take care of me but that's why Deb's here…" Karen pointed to Deb, who nodded, "to take care of me. She'll take me home soon and make sure I'm alright, so stop worrying. Now where's that girlfriend of yours?"

As if on cue Brooke stepped around the corner.

"Did somebody call for me?" Brooke asked ecstatically.

Brooke made her way over to Lucas and wrapped herself around his right arm, interlocking her fingers with his. She pecked him on the cheek and giggled. Everything was going so perfect and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Yes, will you please take my son and show him a good time." Karen answered.

But this comment only made Brooke giggle more as she responded, "I think that can be arranged."

Lucas blushed and fumbled for something to say. But this was Lucas Scott, words never came to him easily unless he was able to sit down and dissect them until they sounded good. So he stood there blushing while Brooke giggled and his mother joined in.

"Mo…oom." Lucas groaned.

The two women looked over at him, still laughing. "Oh grow up Lucas. I think with all that's happened this year, the three of us can joke about sex." Karen said.

Lucas threw his head back and then buried it in his hands, listening on horrified as his mother continued.

"It's not like you two are having any, you're not stupid."

Lucas' head popped up and his eyes widened; again searching for words. Brooke almost thought Karen was serious but caught onto Karen's tone.

Karen immediately reached over and cupped Lucas' chin with her hand. "Calm down, I was kidding."

"Oh, well it was a real riot Mom."

"Be nice." Brooke hit Lucas with her free hand, "I thought it was funny."

Lucas just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what he got himself into but the two women he loved most in the world were happy, so he was happy; embarrassed but happy.

"Brooke, Lucas tells me you're almost finished with your dress and his vest." Karen made new conversation.

"Yes I am! Just a couple more touchups and I'll be done. I can't believe prom is almost here!"

"Well God knows you deserve a fun night out. What do you guys have planned?"

Finally, Lucas spoke up, "You remember at dinner, Skills suggested getting a limo, so we booked a hummer limo and Haley and Nathan are going to join us along with Rachel and whoever she brings…"

"Mouth." Brooke interrupted and Lucas stared at her oddly, "Yeah, they're going together, as friends. Then Tim and that girl Cecilia. And I know what you're thinking, "Tim!" but Nathan invited him and god knows I can't say no to a brooding Scott."

Both Lucas and Karen laughed.

"Than Junk and Fergie are coming, I think. Although they might just be going stag" Lucas finished.

"A hummer limo, huh? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It should be. C'mon Broody let's get out of your mom's way and go have a good time." Brooke winked in Karen's direction and started to drag Lucas away.

But Lucas pulled back a little bit, "Are you sure you don't need me to do anything else mom?"

Karen just stared at him.

"Luuuuke!" Brooke whined. "Let's go dance and stuff. In case you missed it, your mom is all grown up. Come on!" Brooke tugged at him again and finally led him to the front of the club.

The couple headed towards their group of friends who were sitting at a table.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple. Man, you have yet to congratulate us." Skills said.

Lucas let go of Brooke and headed to Skills side. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I was too busy lifting your fat ass into the air at the end of the game." He pushed Skills jokingly and gave him a high five.

Everyone started talking and Peyton walked up and engaged in small talk with Bevin. Brooke found herself looking towards Peyton and at one point they made eye contact. Brooke made her way over to the blonde and waited for her conversation with Bevin to end.

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton said somewhat stunned Brooke had come up to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the cheer. I…well, I…it was really nice to have you by my side." Brooke finished.

Peyton nodded and mumbled a small "you're welcome". It was hard to take in the situation in front of her but she didn't want it to end.

"Well, you're the one who thought of the idea; I'm just one of your minions."

Brooke shook her head, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Brooke said sternly, "you have never been one of my minions."

Peyton let a smile grow across her face.

"So, what are your plans? You know after we get that piece of paper that says we're grownup."

Peyton laughed, "Actually, for the summer I'm gonna go out with my dad," Peyton said and Brooke looked surprised, "yeah I know! But it'll be a good chance to get away and decide what I want to do."

"So any college plans yet?"

"That I haven't decided. But my dad's been in Jacksonville Florida and he's gotten to know a lot of people there and he thinks I should look into art school or doing an internship down there."

Brooke clapped her hands eagerly. "You have to do that! And of course you have to do something with your music talent. Even if you do listen to that emo crap, I'm sure there are other people out there who listen to crap like that. I mean Lucas does, so there's one."

The last part came out without Brooke realizing it. In the weeks they had begun rebuilding their friendship, if that was what they were doing, never once did Lucas get mentioned. It was then that the two girls noticed the congregation of people that had once been around them had disappeared. Then another subject they had not talked about for month's came out of Brooke's mouth.

"Ya know, Savannah isn't too far from there." Brooke lifted her eyebrows up.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying, don't lose a good friend, it sucks."

Before Peyton could respond, she was being ushered backstage by Deb who said the band needed to talk to her. Brooke watched her walk away and saw as the band congregated around her. Then a pair of strong arms enveloped her and the owner placed their head in the crook of Brooke's neck.

"She's going to Florida." Brooke said; not because it was questioned but because she needed to say it out loud.

"Hmm." A voice muffled into her neck. "What are _you_ going to do?"

Brooke turned around to face her boyfriend. It was not a question Brooke or Lucas had discussed much over the last few months. The only thing Lucas ever said about it was that he wanted to be there for his mom and brother or sister. And while Brooke knew Lucas wanted to attend UNC at Chapel Hill or Duke, like his brother, he would probably end up attending UNC at Wilmington instead. If he went at all. Brooke's plans were even less resolved than his. Every

once and a while she would throw out ideas of going to New York or California. But really she was planning on staying in Tree Hill, with Lucas.

"Let's dance broody." Brooke said trying to get out of the conversation.

Brooke attempted to pull Lucas to the dance floor but he didn't budge. They both looked at each other with pouty faces; trying to get what they wanted. Unfortunately for Brooke, this was one thing Lucas was not going to budge on.

"Are we ever going to seriously talk about it?"

"_Seriously?_" Brooke mimicked but Lucas only rolled his eyes. "Fine. Your mom's going to have a baby. You're going to help her and I am going to help you."

"Brooke that is not your responsibility."

"It's not yours either." Brooke shot back.

"That's not fair Brooke."

Lucas was right and Brooke knew it. But she also knew that she couldn't imagine going to California or New York without him. Sure, that's where the best fashion school's were but she could do fashion anywhere. She wasn't positive about a lot of things in her life but she knew that she wanted to stay in Tree Hill; and right now that was all that mattered. So Brooke looked Lucas right in his eyes and told him that.

"Look, I know it might seem crazy but I like it here and for now this is where I want to be. There is no way around it Lucas Scott, you're stuck with me."

"Well, if I have to be stuck with anybody than you're the person I'd pick." Lucas leaned in and pecked Brooke on the mouth.

"Ok boys and girls please bring your hands together for _Skybus_!" Peyton's voice roared out from the stage.

_xx—_

A few hours later and lots of laughs, Peyton once again got on the stage.

"Thank you Tim and Ryan! Ummm that was great!" Peyton got out between her fit of laughter. "I'm not sure we have any more takers so…"

Mouth sprinted onto the stage and interrupted Peyton, "Hold that thought Peyt. There is one more group."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, urging Mouth to continue, "Oh, here you go." Mouth handed Peyton a piece of paper, which she immediately began reading from.

"I guess we do have some other's that want to give this a shot. Brooke Davis, Haley James-Scott, Rachel Gatina, Bevin Mirskey and Peyton…" Peyton's jaw dropped down and her head shot to the side of the stage where the other girls stood.

Peyton started shaking her head but the girls came on stage and Brooke took the mike away from Peyton. She signaled for Mouth to start the music and he did.

Rachel stepped next to Peyton and put an arm around her, "Listen up. I still think you're a bitch and I probably always will but Brooke has somehow found a way to stand the sight of you and well…" Rachel paused for a moment to glance at the brunette who was laughing with Haley and Bevin, "…just don't fuck up again. Ever."

Bevin and Brooke came over by Rachel and Haley went to the other side of Peyton. The girls were handed one more mike to share and then the music started up. The girl's eyes lit up when they realized what song they would be singing; except for Brooke's, who had picked out the song.

Peyton shot Brooke a look. "Oh, come on! You know you love it!"

_La la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_When you're feeling sad and low_

_We will take you where you gotta go_

_Smiling, dancing, everything is free_

_All you need is positivity_

_Colors of the world_

_(Spice up your life!)_

_Every boy and every girl_

_(Spice up your life!)_

_People of the world_

_(Spice up your life!)_

_Aaaahhh..._

_[chorus:_

_Slam it to the left (If you're havin' a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (If ya know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (Uh, uh)_

_Go round_

_Slam it to the left (If you're havin' a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (If ya know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (Uh, uh)_

_Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight_

_**xx—xx**_

**Well????**** Come on then, let me know!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello all devoted readers! So glad you're all back to read. I hope you'll like this chapter, you know what to do at the end if you do (or don't****A big THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed last chapter…I cherish each and every one of them. I hope I live up to everybody's standards. You guys are great! Read on!**

**-whit-**

**Ch. 22**

"You'll never guess who I ran into this morning." Lucas said as he came up to Brooke at the lockers.

Brooke smiled at him, happy to see him. The day had been a hectic one for Brooke. She stayed up the night before finishing her dress, even though everyone insisted it was perfect already. Then she came early to school to help with any last minute prom projects. Peyton had been there too, setting up her D.J. booth. They, along with many others, had gotten a little carried away and lost track of time; making most of them late to their first class. Teachers kept pulling Brooke aside and out of classes to help with school projects. Then at lunch Lucas had to run to the café to help his mom out. The two had barely had five minutes with each other all day.

Brooke shut her locker and wrapped herself around Lucas. She listened to his heart beat and tried to rhythm hers with his.

"Who?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Anna." Lucas answered without missing a beat.

Brooke tried to hide the smile that formed on her lips and was glad she was tucked into Lucas' chest so he couldn't see her. Her mind then wandered back to the day, many weeks ago, when she chewed Anna out.

_Anna was sitting on her parent's porch reading a magazine and "supervising" the movers. __As she flipped through another page of Vogue she saw a figure coming up the walkway towards her. It was moving fast and it was not one of the movers. _

_"How the hell do you get off by telling Peyton about a pregnancy that had nothing to do with you?" The voice spat out._

_Anna finally realized__ who it was and she told up, shocked to see the brunette in front of her._

_"Brooke?" _

_Brooke looked at Anna like she was crazy._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" Anna asked, having completing forgotten about Brooke's question. _

_Brooke threw her hands up in the air, frustrated with how Anna was acting. _

_"I'm yelling at you and how inconsiderate you can be."_

_Brooke stepped closer to Anna. She had no intention of hitting Anna, just of being up in her face. Anna set her magazine down and stepped back from Brooke, who was getting increasingly closer to her. _

_"I asked you where you get off telling Peyton about…"_

_Suddenly __the words Brooke first yelled at her came rushing into Anna's ears and she immediately defended herself. _

_"Calm down Brooke," Anna interrupted, "I ran into Peyton and we just started talking."_

_Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Anna beat her to it. _

_"And for the record…it did have to do with me. It was my brother you slept with." Anna pointed a finger at h__er own chest and stepped closer._

_"You have no idea the domino effect you've caused, Anna. Peyton and I aren't even speaking and Lucas…I can't even imagine what he thinks of me right now. I can't believe you would just go and open your mouth like that."_

_"Oh my god! You and Peyton are more off and on than anybody I know. Maybe you two should send out a memo so everyone knows how to act around the two of you."__ Anna yelled as a laugh escaped her lips._

_Brooke rolled her eyes snidely and put her hands on her hips._

_"Clever Anna__. We could put it right next to your "Guys or Girls? I'm not sure" column." Brooke retaliated and let herself fall onto a chair. _

_Anna just laughed a little more. Brooke was exactly how she remembered her: independent, strong, and ferocious when she needed to be. Anna knew Brooke didn't mean it and that is why she let it slide. Not knowing exactly what to say next, Anna sat in the other chair next to Brooke and sighed. They sat there for a moment__, waiting for the other to speak._

_"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. _

_The two girls laughed and Brooke looked over at Anna. "You have no reason to apologize. It's just been such a long day and I needed to take it out on somebody."_

_Anna just nodded and watched as more movers went to and from her house. _

_"How long are you in town for?" _

_"I'm going back tomorrow and I'll probably be back when the house sells. Just to help my mom out with the closing." Anna answered._

_Again, the girls sat silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a moment where both of them pondered their own thoughts. They had never gotten close while Anna lived here and dated Lucas; or while Brooke was dating Felix. But Anna was the only one then, next to Nathan, to know that Lucas' heart belonged to Brooke._

_"I'm sure his __opinion__ of you hasn't changed Brooke__, Lucas loves you more than…well, more than__ I think__ you can comprehend. It probably just took him off guard."_

_Brooke silently prayed Anna was right._

_"I just can't lose him now." Brooke's voice shook as she spoke and Anna placed a hand on her back. _

_"Can I ask why you never told anybody? I mean, besides my ass of a brother." _

_This caused Brooke to laugh slightly, realizing that Anna wasn't against her in all of this. _

_"I just wanted to forget about it. When I found out that ya know…" Brooke couldn't bear to finish it and Anna just nodded her head. "…I was relieved and it amazed me how fast I got over it and stopped thinking about it. I just didn't want to think about it anymore."_

_Brooke stopped talking and waited for Anna to respond. When she didn't Brooke decided to say more. _

_"I know it sounds awful and it's not like I didn't care but…"_

_"It's ok Brooke, I'm not judging you, I guess I'm just processing it. Trust me when I say I understand. But I am sorry I told Peyton."_

_"Like I said, you have nothing to apologize for."_

_Anna __smiled__ then relaxed back in her seat.__Then she watched as Brooke picked up Vogue and started flipping through the pages. Anna looked over at Brooke and stared at her; hoping to annoyingly get her attention. But Brooke just kept on flipping through Vogue. _

_"I can't leave just yet, k? Just let me hide out here for awhile." Brooke said, still not turning to face Anna. _

_"What's in it for me?" Anna asked teasingly. _

_Brooke looked up and answered with a smirk, "Pizza!"_

Suddenly Brooke's giggles escaped her mouth and she instantly brought her hand up to cover them but it was too late. Lucas had already pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh well umm…" Brooke kept laughing attempting to compose herself.

Before Brooke could try to explain why the whole situation amused her Nathan and Haley came up to the lockers. They both looked at Brooke like she was crazy and Brooke just waved a hand at them; she was use to their looks.

"Explain." Haley said simply.

Neither Lucas nor Brooke said a word and Haley persisted again.

"I can't," Lucas said, "I have no idea what's so funny." Although a small smile did tug at his lips.

"It's complicated." Brooke said truthfully.

Nathan shook his head, "Don't pull out that lie Davis. You yourself once told me that nothing is complicated unless we make it complicated."

"I just ran into Anna a few weeks ago and I guess Lucas ran into her today…" Brooke said while she pointed to Lucas, "…and…"

Haley held up a hand, "Hold on! Anna's in town?"

"No. Her parents sold their house and she was just in town to help out. She left a few hours ago." Lucas said clearing things up.

"Oh…" Haley said, still confused, "so I still don't understand what's so funny."

Brooke looked over at Lucas as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"We just thought it was funny, that's all." Lucas half lied. What Haley and Nathan didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Apparently Brooke had other plans.

"I kind of chewed Anna out because she said something to Peyton she shouldn't have and it caused this domino effect." Brooke started to explain. "I was laughing because of how it all happened and I never told Lucas about it."

Haley and Nathan both stared at Brooke surprised.

"It's not really that funny if you weren't there." Brooke said with a laugh.

The halls started to decimate and fewer and fewer students passed by the foursome. None of them noticed though, they were too caught up in their own conversation.

Haley nodded her head, "Ok so what did Anna tell Peyton?"

Brooke eyes ran wildly around while she thought of something to say and Lucas instantly stiffened up.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you now." Brooke began, "During the summer…"

But before she could get off another word Ms. Liby, Brooke's guidance counselor, walked up and interrupted the conversation.

"Brooke! I'm so glad you're still here. I got something really exciting in the mail for you!" Ms. Liby beamed.

Ms. Liby walked over to Brooke and grabbed her by the arm. "Come with me! This won't take long."

Brooke got tugged off by Ms. Liby and could only offer a simple shrug as her friends and boyfriend watched on. Soon enough they reached Ms. Liby's office and Brooke was immediately handed an envelope.

"It's from Parsons Fashion School in New York. They've yielded Donna Karan and Tom Ford…"

"I don't understand. I didn't apply here. In fact I haven't applied anywhere for awhile Ms. Liby."

Ms. Liby nodded her head, "Well, however they got your information doesn't matter. Brooke, they want you to come so bad they're offering you a full ride!"

_xx-xx_

_**Ok, so I decided to bring a little drama back. I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think. **_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Hello, Hello! I know it's been a long wait, so I can only hope it's worth it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a HUGE **__**'**__**Thank You**__**'**__** to all of you who have **__**read and reviewed**__**. You guys are the best and you know it. **_

**_Read on fanfiction lovers, read on_**

**_-whit_**

Ch. 23

Brooke left Ms. Liby's office holding her acceptance and scholarship letters in one hand, with her other massaging her temples. This was not at all what she expected and she desperately needed to think. But first she had to solve the mystery of who applied for her.

In the distance Brooke saw Haley and Nathan still by her locker; Lucas was a feet few away from them talking to Rachel. Rachel? Brooke thought to herself. The two looked conspicuous and averted Brooke's gaze. Rachel!

"Hey Brooke, what was that about?" Haley asked as Brooke walked up.

Brooke ignored Haley and went straight for Rachel.

"Ok whore, tell me what you did." Brooke demanded as she approached Rachel.

Much to everyone's surprise Rachel backed up, inching closer to Lucas. The red head turned to Lucas who looked just as frightened as she did. They shared a look and Lucas opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked noticing the way Lucas and Rachel were looking at each other.

"Pretty girl maybe we should go outside…"

"Don't call me pretty girl right now. I'm very confused and angry and if you two don't tell me why you're whispering I'm just going to assume you're having an affair with each other."

Rachel started laughing hysterically, causing even more attention to be drawn to them. Haley and Nathan laughed along, confused by the situation but enjoying the scene.

"Brooke…"Rachel began through her laughter, "…c'mon, Lucas is totally not my type." With that Rachel went off on another round of laughter.

"No, you like em' much older, huh Rach?" Lucas joked.

Rachel stopped laughing to stare at Lucas, "If you mean I like Men, then yes. I don't date scrawny little boys, sorry Scott."

"Hey, that's my scrawny little boy Gatina." Brooke defended Lucas.

"Would everyone stop referring to me as a scrawny little boy. I've been working out for your information." Lucas jumped in.

Everyone stopped laughing and talking to stare at Lucas. By now a small crowd had formed around them, including Mouth and Peyton, who were standing by Haley and Nathan. Brooke lifted her eyebrows at Lucas, showing a bit of a twinkle in her eyes.

"What? I have!" Lucas repeated.

Brooke stepped closer to Lucas and slid her hands down his chest, "I'm sure you have boyfriend and later you can show me…" Brooke said seductively, "…but right now I'm still waiting for an answer." Brooke turned back to Rachel.

Rachel twirled a strand of hair around her finger as her eyes went up to the ceiling. She did that for a moment before Brooke cleared her throat, causing Rachel to look at her. "What was the question?"

Before Brooke repeated herself, she looked around. There weren't a lot of people watching, but enough to make Brooke want to take the conversation somewhere else. She linked her arm with Rachel's and started to walk away. Immediately Lucas let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stepped over to where Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Peyton were standing. As Lucas was about to say something, he was jerked backwards.

"Oh no Scott, you're coming with us." Brooke said as she pulled him outside with her and Rachel.

Once the trio was outside Brooke immediately began bombarding Rachel with questions; and since Brooke was talking so fast most of them were incoherent anyway. Finally Rachel placed both her hands on Brooke's shoulders and told her to stop.

"Ok, now that you're calm…"Rachel said with a smirk and Lucas lowered his head, "…tell me why it is we're out here and you're accusing Lucas and I of having an affair?"

Both Lucas and Rachel laughed at this but were only met with a scowl. Instead of saying anything, which obviously wasn't working, Brooke handed Rachel the papers. As soon as she opened them up, Rachel knew why Brooke was so mad and contemplated running away, letting Lucas deal with Brooke's wrath. After watching Rachel's reaction, Lucas reached over and snatched them out of her hands. As he read them over a smile spread across his face and looked over at Rachel and smiled; which Rachel returned.

Brooke shook her hands out in front of her, "Ok, you two…please tell me what's going on."

Neither Lucas nor Rachel answered.

"Fine, just let me know when you're ready to talk." Brooke turned to walk away but was stopped by Lucas.

"Ok, Rachel and I sort of applied for you." Lucas said slowly as he squinted.

Brooke took a step back and let out a shaky breath, "Why?"

"You should be in New York Brooke, that's where you belong. You deserve to go to a great fashion school and these guys want you Brooke." Rachel reasoned.

"Is that how you feel?" Brooke asked turning to Lucas.

"Don't get mad at him, I roped him into it. But c'mon Brooke, you have to admit that this is a great opportunity. You can't turn it down." Rachel persisted.

But Brooke didn't respond to Rachel and continued to stare at Lucas, "Lucas?"

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and put a hand on her cheek, "Pretty girl, I just want you to be happy. Rachel found this school online and…"

Brooke took Lucas' hand in her own and brought it to her lips, "I know and I know both of you think I'm crazy but I really just want to stay here. I just wish you would believe me." Brooke got out as a tear streamed down her face.

Lucas shut his eyes tight. When Rachel had first brought the idea to him, he knew it wasn't a good plan; at least not for him to be a part of. Rachel had no plans of staying in Tree Hill and New York was on the top of her list; she thought it would be perfect if both Brooke and she went there. Rachel's story had made Lucas think and he somehow got the idea it would be good for Brooke to see what other opportunities were out there, even though time and time again Brooke insisted she didn't want to leave. Lucas should have listened.

"I do believe you. We did this awhile ago before I really realized how serious you were about staying here. Trust me, I want you to stay pretty girl."

Brooke nodded her head and Rachel huffed; she thought that this would get Brooke to change her mind. Why anyone would want to stay in this town was beyond Rachel's level of reasoning.

"You thought this was a good idea." Rachel said to Lucas.

"I know, but I was wrong." Lucas answered, looking at Rachel for only a moment.

Rachel fidgeted for a moment and bit down on the inside of her lip. "Well, it's your life, do want you want." Rachel said and began to walk away.

"Rach…" Brooke reached out and attempted to stop her, "…I appreciate what you did, if that makes any difference."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever whore."

This made Brooke smile, "Are you getting sentimental on me, slut?" She brought a hand to Rachel's face, to which Rachel immediately smacked away.

"Eww! I don't do sentimental Davis. Just don't get mad at me when you're here and I'm living it up in New York; jealousy is not very becoming of cheap skanks."

Lucas laughed at their banter and Rachel turned to him, "What's so funny scrawny little boy?" Lucas' face immediately fell.

"Well, I'm obviously going to visit you; even if you are a dirty whore."

Rachel looked sadly at Brooke. This year had not gone at all how Rachel had expected and for the first time she realized how much she was going to miss Brooke. Rachel had come to Tree Hill expecting three things: to gain status of Queen Bitch, sleep with the basketball team and leave; thus leaving her mark on Tree Hill. Instead she lost position of Queen Bitch to Brooke, didn't sleep with any of the basketball players (not due to lack of trying, though) and broke open the time capsule, unleashing a train wreck of incidents. Rachel didn't have much mark on this town and knew she would soon be forgotten.

"That is if I let you." Rachel finally rebutted. Brooke pouted and Rachel added, "Ok but you are not allowed to bring that…" Rachel pointed to Lucas, "with you."

Brooke latched onto Lucas, "If I promise to put it in a hotel, can I?" Brooke asked, playing along with Rachel.

Lucas pulled away from Brooke, "I know this game is fun for you two…"Lucas pointed at Brooke and Rachel, "but I am not a dog. I may be whipped, but I am no dog."

"Well, at least you can admit you're whipped." Rachel laughed.

Brooke clapped her hands, "I hate to end the slut-whore banter, gang up on Lucas, time, but prom is tomorrow and Rachel and I need to go home and finish things up."

"Oh my god Brooke! Aren't we done yet?" Rachel whined.

Brooke simply shook her head. "And because you were so kind and applied to that school for me, which I now have to turn down, you can help me sew on the finishing touches. Yeah for you!"

"What if I said it was all Lucas' idea?" Rachel asked, clearly trying to get out of sewing.

"That'd be too bad, Rach, cause' I have to go to the café and help Haley," Lucas answered with a smile. "Plus, it's clearly a lie anyway."

Lucas' phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to answer it. "Hey, Hales we were just…" Lucas stopped mid sentence as he listened intently to Haley.

"Wait, when?" Lucas asked Haley who could be heard babbling through the phone.

Then, "Is she ok?"

"I'm on my way, thanks Hales." Lucas finished and flipped his phone shut.

"My mom's in labor."

Four hours, eight cups of coffee and 25 laps around the maternity ward later, and Lucas finally got to meet his little sister. Because of the way she was positioned in the womb, they had to do a c-section quickly, then take her and do some tests. Once everything cleared up and they felt sure about it, a nurse brought her into the room Karen had been moved to.

"She's so tiny." Lucas whispered as he entered the room and walked over to Karen's side.

Karen looked up, clearly exhausted, "Say hello to your sister Lucas. Isabella Scott."

Lucas smiled, "Hi Isabella, welcome to the world."

The new born squirmed as she stifled out a yawn. In that moment, Lucas saw how the world was so much bigger than him and high school. Having someone to take care of and watch over, was bigger than any one person or any material thing you could ever have. It's hard to see that when you have no one to worry about. Lucas knew that staying in Tree Hill to help out his mom would never be something he would regret. He would get to hold onto that forever; something no college or any other life experience could give him.

"Would you like to hold her, Lucas?"

Lucas looked at Karen, "Can I ma?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." Karen lifted Isabella up and into Lucas' arms.

Lucas carefully took her and held her protectively; vowing everyday to do just that. Then Lucas started quietly singing a song that had once been sung to him.

_I don't know where I'm going _

_But I sure know where I've been _

_Hanging on the promises and songs of yesterday _

_And I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_Though I keep searching for an answer _

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for _

_Oh Lord I pray you give me strength to carry on _

_'Cause I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

_And here I go again on my own _

_Going down the only road I've ever known _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_But I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wastin' no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue _

_Waiting on love's sweet charity _

_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days _

_'Cause I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Any normal Mother might be outraged by the Whitesnake song, but not Karen. When Lucas was just a year old Keith had fallen in love with the song "Here I go again" and sang it to Lucas constantly. At first Karen told Keith not to, that the song would corrupt Lucas. But one night Keith sat Karen down and read the lyrics to her, "This boy's gonna be a fighter Karen and this song is about fighting."

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Roe, but this girl says she's your daughter." A nurse said softly as she poked her head in. With her free hand, the nurse tugged on something, "Come on."

With one final tug, Brooke popped into the doorway.

"Hi, mom." Brooke said and waved, clearly embarrassed.

"She's fine, Delores." Karen said and waved Brooke in. Delores shrugged and left the room.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be silly. You're a part of this family, come in and meet the newest part."

Brooke walked over to Lucas and looked at the little baby he was holding. Tears threatened to come out, but Brooke managed to push them back; for the moment anyway.

"Brooke, meet Isabella Scott." Lucas announced proudly.

"Well hello Miss Isabella. I'm your Aunty Brooke."

"Here…you can hold her." Lucas said and began to push Isabella towards Brooke.

But Brooke waved her hands, "No I can't. I might drop her or get her sick or…"

Karen laughed, "You will not drop her. And if you're worried about getting her sick, wash your hands."

Brooke debated for a moment, then went into the adjacent bathroom and washed her hands. She came out slowly and approached Lucas. After a little more hesitation, Brooke put her hands out, ready to take Isabella. Lucas sat her down in Brooke's arms and Lucas and Karen watched on.

Soon enough tears escaped Brooke's eyes. "I want one broody."

"Oh no you don't. You have to wait till you're at least 25." Karen said seriously.

Lucas laughed.

"Ok, but do you think you can keep Lucas off me that long?" Brooke joked.

A giggle escaped Karen's mouth and Lucas groaned. "We are so not talking about s-e-x in front of her." Lucas said, motioning to Isabella.

"Isn't he cute Karen, already spelling words out in front of little I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A?"

Karen laughed again; enjoying the moment. After a second though, all eyes were back on Isabella

Then Brooke spoke, barely above a whisper, ""The question, O me! so sad, recurring-What good amid these, O me, O life? Answer. That you are here-that life exists and identity, That the powerful play goes on, and you may contribute a verse.""

_xx-xx_

**_So this chapter turned into so much more than I planned on. The quote at the end belongs to Walt Whitman and his poem "O Me! O Life!". I would recommend reading it, if any of you are Walt Whitman fans or just like poetry. And obviously the song was "Here I go again" by Whitesnake. I hope I didn't get to mushy, but I couldn't help it. Now, hit that review button!_**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hello all devoted readers! I'm so excited for you to read this chapter, which is also the final chapter. I'm sorry it's taken awhile but I was having wri**__**ters block for awhile until a**__** perfect idea of how to end this story came into my head. For those of you who have read this story and reviewed…Thank You so much; **__**you're**__** the reason I've kept writing**__**. Flashbacks are in italics and lyrics are separating them, to help out a little. Well it's a year and a half in the making…here's the end! Read on!**_

_**-**__**whit**__**-**_

**Ch. 24**

_Well I had a dream_

_I stood beneath an orange sky_

_Yes I had a dream_

_I stood beneath an orange sky_

_With my brother standing by_

_With my brother standing by_

_I said brother, you know you know_

_it's__ a long road we've been walking on,_

_brother__ you know it is, you know it is_

_such__ a long road we've been walking on_

It's funny how certain events in our life can change us faster than we can blink. Some people say you don't change overnight but if you talked to the residents of Tree Hill, they would disagree. It may not have happened for all of them on the same night but certainly within the same year. Maybe that had something to do with Dan Scott being elected mayor or Jimmy Edwards walking into school with a gun or the Ravens winning the state championship. Whatever it was, Tree Hill had had a hell of a year.

"Careful with that Mouth, I bought that at the California Museum of Art and my dad would not be happy if it got ruined." Brooke warned as Mouth brought a painting into the apartment.

Mouth paused in the middle of the apartment and set the painting down, "Why do I feel like I've done this before?"

Brooke laughed dryly, "Because you have but like I said…careful with the painting."

Mouth just nodded his head and set the painting against a wall Brooke was pointing too. Soon Haley entered the apartment with a heavy sigh and almost ran into Mouth who was leaving.

"Whoo Mouth, where you running off to?"

Mouth looked over at Brooke who was staring at the painting and then back at the wall, he turned his attention back to Haley and just laughed. "Good luck." He whispered and left the apartment.

"I heard that Marvin McFadden!" Brooke yelled, not moving from her position

Haley laughed then flopped herself on the ground, having no place else to sit. "Do you realize that in a little over a year both of us have lived here twice? I'm not sure I'd want to live here again."

"I changed more in this apartment than I did anywhere else; I love it." Brooke looked over at Haley, "Plus, it's a steal!"

Both girls laughed and Brooke headed for the door. "Umm tutor wife?" Brooke said turning to look at Haley.

"Yeah?" Haley responded with an innocent shrug.

"This is not break time. We have a butt load of boxes to bring in here. Now chop chop." Brooke clapped her hands and left the apartment.

Haley sighed one more time before following Brooke out.

_And I had a dream_

_I stood beneath an orange sky_

_With my sister standing by_

_With my sister standing by_

_I said __Sister,__ here is what I know now_

_Here is what I know now_

_Goes like this_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, in your love, in your love_

_"Brooke would you please stop," Rachel begged from the bathroom, "you look perfect and Lucas is definitely going to want to jump you when he see's you."__ Coming out of the bathroom Rachel winked and smacked Brooke on the ass. "If he doesn't I will."_

_"Oh dear god!__ If you guys are going to have some sick threesome maybe I should leave." Haley exclaimed from her place in front of the vanity. _

_"Jealous Hales?"__ Rachel smirked. _

_Somehow Rachel and Haley__ had found common ground over the last few months. Rachel rarely called Haley Hales but when she did it meant she was in a good mood. That was definitely a situation to take advantage of._

_"She's just worried it will mean I'll have less time for her and Nathan." Brooke turned to Haley, "But don't you worry your pretty little head…" Brooke tapped Haley on the top of her head, "I'll always have time for you and Nathan."_

_Haley immediately smacked away Brooke's hand, "Yeah, right. Like if I ever had a threesome I'd let you join. It would definitely have to be someone uglier than me."_

_"Or another boy."__ Rachel suggested seriously._

_"I'm not sure I could do that to Nathan though."_

_Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked in disbelief at the two girls. It was almost like they were having a real conversation about threesome'__s;__ Haley__ James Scott and Rachel Gatina. _

_"You two are a sight, ya know?" Brooke said dumbfounded and grabbed a brush. _

_Haley shook her head and settled herself into a chair in the room. With recent events that had occurred she wasn't sure if any of them were going to go to prom, but Lucas insisted that they do. Well, most of them were positive it was Karen's command but Lucas was the one who voiced it. _

_"I still say I've never seen anything as cute as Karen, Lucas, Isabella and you. That is when I started crying." Haley said._

_Rachel nodded, "Who knew a slut could turn out to be so cute."_

_"Whatever Rach, you're just mad I saw you cry." Brooke rebutted. _

_Rachel scoffed, "I told you I was not crying. I don't do emotional Davis."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes and mumbled something as she walked back into the walk-in closet. _

_Soon enough the three girls were done and heard a knock on the door downstairs. They walked down together but before they reached the stairs Bevin bounded in with a goofy smile plastered all over her face._

_"Bevin where have you been?"__ Brooke asked. "You were suppose__d__ to be here a couple of hours ago."_

_Bevin giggled, "Yeah about that. You see Skills came over and it turns out he needed a little extra attention. But he's all good now, so don't worry."_

_"You'll make any excuse to get some action, won't you Bev?" Rachel commented. _

_"Isn't that Brooke's area of expertise?" Bevin shot back and Haley and Rachel broke out into laughter._

_Brooke stood by shocked__ by Bevin's comeback__But leave it to Bevin to shock you. _

_"Hey…" Brooke opened her mouth to defend herself but nothing came out. Instead she just nodded her head and smiled. _

_Seconds later a car drove up and headlights beamed through the curtains. Voices could be heard and that was the girls cue that the boys had arrived. _

_Bevin ran to the door and opened it. You could hear her giggling as she ran out to Skills and jumped in his arms.__Amidst__ Bevin's talking and giggling each __girl found their date and Brooke said hello to Amy and Tanya who were Fergie and Junk's dates._

_Lucas stuck his head in the crook of Brooke's neck and whispered into her ear, "What do you say we ditch this whole thing and go back to my house? My mom will be at the hospital for a couple more days."_

_Brooke giggled and realized she sounded like Bevin. "Broody…stop__…" Brooke tried pushing Lucas away but he didn't budge._

_Lucas shook his head, __"Mm Mm…"_

_"Lucas we can't miss prom__."_

_Tightening his grasp on Brooke's waist, Lucas pulled Brooke closer, "Fine. I'll go for a few hours but after that you're all mine Davis. And I'm warning you I am very, very…"_

_"Are you guys coming or not?" Nathan yelled from the limo_

_But sister you know I'm so weary_

_And you know sister_

_My hearts been broken_

_Sometimes, sometimes_

_My mind is too strong to carry on_

_Too strong to carry on_

"Pivot Lucas, pivot." Nathan said slowly as he and Lucas carried the couch up the stairs.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm not seven Nathan, I know what pivot means."

After much twisting and turning and a lot of Nathan telling Lucas what to do, the two finally managed to get the couch into the apartment. They immediately set the couch down and flopped on top of it, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry…What is this?" Brooke remarked as she walked into the apartment with a tired looking Haley and Peyton following close behind.

Lucas started to get up but was pulled back down by Nathan. "This is us taking a break."

"Oh really?" Brooke asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes really Brooke. This is the third day in a row that we've moved; first Haley and me, then you. We're running out of fuel."

Brooke nodded and smiled sadly, "You're right…" Then Brooke looked around at everyone, "you guys have been great. I really appreciate it."

Haley and Peyton enveloped Brooke in a hug and the three girls swayed in each other's arms. What Nathan said was true; the past few days had been spent moving boxes out and in of the apartment. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Rachel, Peyton, Skills and Bevin were exhausted from all the moving.

Brooke squeezed tight around Peyton and Haley one more time before letting go. "We all deserve a break."

Everyone agreed and started to relax but Brooke spoke up again, "And we'll all get one…" Nathan groaned wearily and Brooke paused to glare at him, "we'll get one just as soon as we bring the last of the things in. There isn't a lot left and I'll buy pizza once we're done."

"I might need a little more compensation Davis." Nathan said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you can go get your stupid playstation and bring it over here. And I'll buy the beer if you can find a way to buy it."

Nathan jumped up on his feet, "Deal." He said ecstatically and shook hands with Brooke.

With Nathan leading, Haley, Peyton and Mouth followed him out of the apartment and joined Rachel, Bevin and Skills in the parking lot.

"You too boyfriend." Brooke said to Lucas who was still sitting on the couch.

Lucas pulled Brooke over by her hand and pulled her on his lap. He immediately started kissing her neck and whispered in her ear, "Mmm, what's my compensation?"

Brooke closed her eyes and leaned further into Lucas. Leaning her head up just a bit, Brooke nibbled on Lucas' ear and asked seductively, "What do you want?"

"Nathan was right." Rachel bounded in, interrupting the couple, "He said you…" Rachel said, pointing to Lucas, "would be doing whatever it takes to get out of this and that Brooke would be more than happy to oblige."

Brooke giggled and then yelped when Rachel yanked her off of the couch. Rachel kicked Brooke with her shoe out the door.

Lucas jumped up and held his hands up in surrender, "Please don't hurt me too," he joked.

"I won't have to if you get your semi-skinny butt out that door."

_ When I am alone_

_When I've thrown off the weight of this crazy stone_

_When I've lost all care for the things I own_

_That's when I miss you, __that's__ when I miss you, that's when I miss you_

_You are my home_

_You are my home_

_And here is what I know now_

_Here is what I know now_

_Goes like this_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, my salvation lies_

_In your love, in your love, in your love_

_"Ok, now I want just the boys in the picture." Karen said as she shifted a two week old Isabella on her hip._

_The girls wandered out of the shot as Nathan, Mouth and Skills got closer. Lucas furrowed his brows and walked up to Karen._

_"Mom, are you sure it's ok for her to be out so soon?" Lucas asked, pointing to Isabella._

_Karen rolled her eyes. After a couple weeks, and many months before, one would think she would be use to this constant worry of Lucas' but she wasn't. He was constantly wondering if what Karen was doing with Isabella was good or not. It's almost as if Lucas had forgotten that Karen, herself, had raised him. As much as she was annoyed she was also touched. Lucas had been a big help and Karen could tell she was going to need all the help she could get. Then, there was Brooke. Karen silently thanked god for Brooke; an angel sent in __disguise__. Brooke would cook dinner, help Karen with cleaning and distract Lucas when he was getting too overbearing. Karen saw something special in those two; so much more than she ever had with Dan. It reminded __her of what she had with Keith. _

_"Mom?"__ Lucas said, snapping Karen out of her day dream. _

_"She'll be fine Lucas. Besides, I'm going home soon and before you say anything you are not coming with me. Deb's coming over tonight to catch up, so I'll be fine."_

_Lucas recognized her tone and just nodded his head. He joined Nathan, Mouth and Skills as Karen snapped away. _

_A few feet away the girls stood be__neath a tree, away from the sun, each smoothing out their gown. Some strings from Rachel's hat got caught in her mouth and she struggled to spit them out; evicting laughs from the girls. _

_"Oh shut up." Rachel spat, with a hint of a smile. _

_"Hey, I warned you…__" Haley started, "the meaner you are the more boxes you get to carry."_

_"Oh my god!__ I completely forgot about moving." Bevin exclaimed._

_"Well, don't forget that right after we move Nathan and Haley's__ stuff we have to move my stuff out of Rachel's and into the apartment." Brooke said._

_Bevin's face fell as she twirled some hair around her finger._

_"Don't worry Bev, it's not for awhile. But tonight we get to go out and have fun!" Peyton said as she put an arm around Bevin. _

_In the distance there was a roaring sound. It sounded like a cheering crowd and then one lone voice that broke out every now and then. Suddenly a gush of wind started sweeping across the girls faces. __A body appeared and shocked faces with dropped jaws watched on as they realized that this "body" was naked._

_"Woohoo!__ No more school! __Ever!"_

_Brooke raised a hand and pointed to the figure, somewhat disgusted, "Oh my god! That's Tim."_

_Not that Brooke needed to point it out, because on Tim's back was written "The Tim Man"._

_Nathan buried his face in his hands and laughed. __"Only Tim."_

_ Well I had a dream_

_I stood beneath an orange sky_

_Yes I had a dream_

_I stood beneath an orange sky_

_With my brother and my sister standing by_

_With my brother and my sister standing by_

_With my brother and my sister standing_

"Ok, pizza's on its way." Brooke said as she flipped her phone shut.

A mix of groans and cheers came from the living room.

"I taught her that!" Lucas said proudly as he hit Haley's hand in a high five.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever man," and he got up on his feet as he stared intently at the screen.

"Nathan pass me a beer." Brooke said but Nathan didn't respond.

In fact nobody responded or even acknowledged the fact that Brooke spoke. Not even a cough ignited any sort of attention and it was seconds later that Nathan was yelling at the TV.

Brooke spoke again, this time hoping to cause attention, "I'm taking off my shirt."

Nathan's head immediately whipped around and was soon met with Haley's hand smacking the back of his head.

"Nathan!" Haley snapped.

Lucas picked up a beer and handed it to Brooke, "Here ya go pretty girl."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she sat down next to Lucas.

Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Lucas were playing a game of NBA live, while Rachel and Brooke watched on. Bevin and Skills left after stuffing some pizza down their mouths and take a couple of beers. Peyton had excused herself shortly after they brought up the last of the boxes; saying she needed to finish packing before she left for Florida. Brooke thought that watching her leave would have been a lot harder than it was. But they said a quick goodbye, Peyton promised to call once she got to Florida and that was that. Brooke was sure that later the realization that her once best friend was gone would hit her, as well as the realization that Haley and Nathan were leaving soon. Then there was Rachel, who would be going to New York within a week. It was a terrifying reality that they were all moving on and growing up but something they were all ready for.

Lucas decided to attend the community college in Tree Hill, while Brooke would attend the University of North Carolina at Wilmington; merely miles away. Brooke's parents weren't happy with her decision to stay in Tree Hill but Brooke told them she was staying, with or without their blessing. Her mother did want to give in but for some reason Brooke's father persuaded her otherwise.

"When are you going to kick these guys out so we can have the place to ourselves?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

Brooke turned to Lucas, who had a mischievous grin on his face, "I love this new horny Lucas. It's really hot broody boy."

"Go get a room whore." Rachel said from the other side of the couch.

"Ok, but it's right down the hall and you guys will most definitely hear us." Brooke said turning to face Rachel.

"Luke you totally missed that," Haley said sadly from the floor. Turning to face Lucas on the couch, Haley saw him bickering with Rachel. "Ok, that's it, Rachel…" Rachel's head immediately snapped at the sound of her name, "you get Lucas' spot."

Rachel laughed loudly as she took the joy-stick out of Lucas' hands; sticking out her tongue as she did so.

"Oh, this is going to be so easy." Mouth laughed and smacked a high five with Nathan.

Even though this moment, this day, would be over soon they all still cherished the fact that it was happening. It was almost indescribable, what they were feeling, a moment of utter joy and sadness. A feeling that you get when you know you that great things are going to happen but in order for that to happen, the perfect moment you're in must end. All you can do is hold on to that perfect, peaceful feeling and take it with you wherever you go.

xx--xx

_**So???**__** You must review and let me know how you feel about this chapter and the story as a whole. Thanks!**__** And I know I didn't spend a lot of time on prom or graduation but I thought **__**little glimpses would be better.**__** BTW…song lyrics are the song Orange Sky by **__**Alexi Murdoch. **__**Great song!**_

**Love ****ya**** all!!**


End file.
